


Turning Back Your Body Clock

by kenji1104



Series: The Frivolous Romance Saga [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drama, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Lysithea is regressed back to her fifteen year old self, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenji1104/pseuds/kenji1104
Summary: A magical exhibition gone wrong led to the Queen of Fodlan being regressed back to her fifteen year old self with only memories of the age she has regressed to. How can she cope with the shock of finding out about a future she never thought she would ever get? How does this spell with her older self's marriage with Byleth? How will she deal with children she never thought she'll have?Set two years after the events of Broken Hourglass and Fermented Flower.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: The Frivolous Romance Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769317
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Disaster Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist not writing this fic after it's been lingering in my mind for months now, this was a silly idea that I entertained with my friends and fellow Bysithea fans and I found it so interesting that I decided to give it a go and poof, this story came into existence.
> 
> Also, Lyla is now seven years old while Jeralt is two years old.

_ “For all intents and purposes, you have become Sothis herself. You possessed her divine essence and while the powers that she once possessed are yet to manifest within you, it will only be a matter of time before they awaken.” _

The King of Fodlan’s green eyes opened to meet the ceiling of his bedroom, a bedroom he shared with the lovely queen sleeping soundly beside him, in between her relaxed breathing lay a subtle smile of content. Could it be a dream? Or is she subconsciously smiling at how well the past months have been nothing but a joy for her?

Despite seeing the majestic image of his wife soundly sleeping, Byleth couldn’t help but feel uneasy about having dreams of his conversations with Seteth almost two years ago and to the present when the Archbishop discussed the growing powers of the Goddess that once coinhabited Byleth’s consciousness.

Lately, such dreams have been reminding him of a possibility that scares him yet would sound like a blessing to anyone ignorant of its consequences.

The possibility of him as an immortal being, immune to the passing of time yet would suffer the pain of seeing loved ones live and die each passing generation, scares him.

When his mind is preoccupied on other matters, he does well to ignore such reminders of his unique circumstance… such as now.

Seeing the slim frame of his wife’s body sleeping beside him, her light purple nightgown doing little to conceal the curves of her body. Byleth found himself in a sudden mood to wake his wife up in a more… sensual manner.

Tracing his right hands on Lysithea’s legs leading up to her thighs, Byleth couldn’t help but smirk at how his queen’s body shuddered at his soft touch, retracing his hands back down to her leg and repeating the same motions, feeling his wife’s smooth skin.

“B-Byleth… stop…” Lysithea feebly whined yet on her lips bore a smile as her eyes slowly fluttered to reveal pinkish red orbs that Byleth thoroughly loved looking at.

“Why?” Byleth asked with a small smirk, not stopping with his repeating motions to Lysithea’s legs.

“We… have a busy day today… remember?” Lysithea giggled and touched her husband’s cheek with a sheepish sweet smile. “Good morning, my love.”

Byleth chuckled and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Lysithea’s lips which she returned back.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have some extra time for ourselves.” Byleth reasoned playfully.

Lysithea shook her head. “I didn’t say we can’t have time for ourselves after all is done, I’m sure that will be the time it is more… worth it.” The queen said it so suggestively that Byleth could feel the near uncontrollable urge to just give in to his baser instincts.

Until eager knocks erupted from their bedroom door.

“Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready!” An eager upbeat voice spoke from behind the door which was followed by another voice.

“Bweakfast ready.” A voice belonging to a toddler boy spoke to repeat what his older sister said.

Lysithea gave Byleth a knowing smirk after seeing Byleth’s own falter at the untimely arrival of his children.

“You should know by now that Lyla is committed to rousing us up from our sleep at this hour in the day.” Lysithea said, displaying a small amount of amusement from her husband’s reaction.

It didn’t take long for Byleth to chuckle. ”Of course. Lyla’s punctuality at such an age is something…”

“I’m afraid she got that from me.” Lysithea replied as she sat up in her bed, walking towards the basin of water near the vanity where the queen fixes her appearance to look presentable.

“Mom? Dad? Time to wake up!” Lyla spoke once again after she had been answered with nothing but silence from her parents.

“We’ll be there soon, Lyla.” Byleth answered back to his daughter after she attempted a few knocks.

Byleth got out of his bed and briefly glanced at the window door leading to the balcony of their room that oversees the city of Derdriu, the capital and seat of power of his kingdom.

The city itself was beginning to wake up as merchants began to ply their goods, laborers began to carry out their tasks and chimneys began to release smoke signifying its owners were cooking their breakfast.

Byleth sighed as he remembered what he and Lysithea are supposed to do for this day.

“This is going to be a long day.”

* * *

One other concern for Byleth and also, Lysithea was progressing physical change in their daughter’s appearance, the young princess’ once teal green hair that mirrored her father’s original hair color was turning more green than teal ever since she started aging from the age of five up until now, her hair color now being turquoise.

Lyla hummed as she applied honey on slices of wheat bread, putting them down on one plate that also contained scrambled eggs with melted cheese on it.

The royal family of Fodlan had always eaten breakfast in the open area of the palace garden, surrounded by the fresh fragrance of the various plant life around them, greeting their mornings and adding some sort of soothing feeling as they ate there.

“Good boy, Jeralt.” Lysithea cooed at her two year old son, who was sitting on a high chair fit for toddlers like him.

Lysithea made sure none of the oatmeal Jeralt was fed with didn’t drop on Jeralt’s clothes as the toddler prince sloppily ate his meal. Lysithea smiled at her son and couldn’t help but feel happy for his growth, his appearance bearing more resemblance to Byleth than her but with his paternal grandfather’s light brown hair.

Seeing how Jeralt is busy with his own food, Lysithea took a bite of her own bread topped with jam and took a sip of her breakfast tea.

Byleth, who was sitting beside her on the roundtable they are eating on, nonchalantly took a bite of bacon while looking through various letters still sealed in their envelopes, each with varying seals from different people, people he knew.

“Lyla, what did I tell you about reading while eating on the table?” Lysithea slightly frowned at her daughter. Lyla looked up from the book she was reading as she munched on her slice of honey bread, her eyes balking at the look her mother was giving her.

“Sorry mom, I have been reading on this encyclopedia--”

Lysithea sighed. “My little sweet, I understand your passion for reading and learning new things,” Lysithea began as an image of her younger self overlayed with that of her daughter.

“But there’s a time and place for everything, don’t do it while we eat.” Lysithea softly scolded.

Lyla paused for a bit before closing the encyclopedia that had gotten her full attention, placing it on an unoccupied area of the table, safe from any traces of food that may dirty it.

Lysithea then turned her eyes on her husband, her eyes looking on in disapproval at how his eyes are fixated on one particular letter that he had opened from its wax sealed envelope.

“That goes for you too as well, my love. No working matters while we eat.” Lysithea admonished her husband. As one of their agreements on that fateful night a few years back, they were to separate thinking about their work on certain times and circumstances, and rather just enjoy their time as a family.

Byleth gave his wife an apologetic smile. “Sorry, it’s just Professor Hanneman.”

This took Lysithea’s attention after she fed Jeralt a small spoonful of oatmeal.

“Professor Hanneman?”

“It’s been some time since I heard from him so I figured if he sent a letter… it would be something of great importance.” Byleth reasoned for his transgression on Lysithea’s sacred table manners.

Lysithea simply looked at him before gesturing to Byleth to read it, she herself was curious on what the aged professor had to say considering the nature of his current undertaking for the people of Fodlan.

“He’s found ways to reverse engineer the Agarthan technology that were scavenged in Shambhala and those that were retrieved from Enbarr.” Byleth said, summarizing Hanneman’s long-winded explanations filled with jargon in the letter.

“A breakthrough? I do hope it’s not weapons, the last thing Fodlan needs are those weapons of mass destruction those monsters had.” Lysithea spitefully said as she recalled the Agarthans and the many atrocities they had committed towards her, Edelgard and many other people who fell prey to them.

Byleth gave her a reassuring smile. “On the contrary, he’s found ways to use their technology as a basis for many ideas he had thought to increase the quality of the daily lives of the people.”

Byleth read through Hanneman’s explanation that he can use the basis of powering up machinery or objects with a power core, the same principle that the Heroes’ Relics were powered by the Crest Stones embedded in them and being triggered by the Crest user.

“Instead of Crest Stones acting as power sources… he came up with the idea of using power cores that are magically charged… he even theorized he could harness lightning itself to use but he needs to find a safe way to do so.”

Lysithea placed her fingers on her chin as she thought. “Did he go into specifics on where such things could be used?”

Byleth nodded as he read on. “Light sources that aren’t lamps or candles… increased sanitation and agricultural production… there’s also matters of easier and cheaper access to personal hygiene…” Byleth raised an eyebrow in question at what he read next.

“Flying ships?”

Lysithea looked at Byleth and the letter with an incredulous frown.

“Flying ships? You’re kidding, right?” Lysithea asked with a doubtful look.

Byleth shook his head, he too was unable to process what Hanneman just referred to in his letter and decided to move on with the rest of the letter.

“He said he also found some old blueprints in Abyss’ Shadow Library about a machine that writes on paper in many quantities, he believes that if this ‘printing’ machine is made, it can greatly aid in the shortage of books and studying materials that your plan on educating the masses is currently facing.”

Now that was something that Lysithea suddenly looked forward to, she had been adamant in her agenda of providing education to the people of Fodlan for all social classes which earned her the moniker of The Scholar Queen for her efforts in improving the quality of life of mostly the commoners by educating them. Knowledge is power after all and Lysithea believes that if the people of Fodlan can think more for themselves, so will their lives improve.

That and they will also be less gullible to blindly believe in the honeyed words of duplicitous leaders.

“Professor Hanneman requests an audience with us in the next month, he believes that he can better show us what he has discovered in greater detail if he can explain and show it in person.” Byleth said before folding the letter back. “He also asked if Lyla has shown any signs…”

Both monarchs looked at their daughter who was happily eating her honeyed bread until the young princess noticed her parents’ stare.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked with uncertainty, she didn’t know what to make of her parents’ stare at her.

The two realized how their stares had bothered their daughter, they gave her a smile of reassurance.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lyla.” Byleth began. “We were just wondering how fast you are growing up.” He lied.

Lysithea nodded in agreement. “Maybe too fast.”

Lyla looked puzzled. “But I thought it was you and Auntie Mari who told me I should start acting properly as a princess…”

The Queen of Fodlan inwardly sighed, she had nearly forgotten that was equally responsible for the rate Lyla was growing up, she often scolded her daughter for her selfish bouts brought upon by her age and her more carefree upbringing in a world free from strife and dangers lurking in the shadows.

Everything just changed for Lyla one day, she became less spoiled which Lysithea saw as an improvement but in exchange, Lyla is seemingly more occupied in learning new things and trying to prove her worth to the point of detriment.

Lysithea had only wanted to discipline her daughter’s spoiled behavior but at the same time, she wanted Lyla to enjoy her childhood, a childhood that she and Byleth had been denied due to their own individual circumstances. She did not expect Lyla would take her words to act properly to an extent that she had begun to mature way beyond what her age suggests.

Suddenly, Lysithea felt light patting on her stomach. It was Lyla, patting her stomach gently before placing her right ear on her stomach.

“Isn’t the baby kicking like Jeralt did?” Lyla asked as she waited for something that wasn’t possible yet.

Byleth and Lysithea could only warmly smile at their daughter’s innocence.

It’s been a week since they found out that Lysithea was pregnant with her third child, the palace physician hypothesized that she had been pregnant for a month now and thus advised the queen of what she must do to ensure the safe growth of the budding life in her.

This of course, made her husband and daughter excited with Jeralt being the only one indifferent due to his lack of understanding on what was happening.

Despite not planning on a third child of their loving union, Byleth was nonetheless elated to see his family growing while Lyla was excited to help raise and protect the third Eisner child like she did with Jeralt.

“No, my little sweet,” Lysithea giggled at Lyla’s question. “Your baby brother or sister isn’t developed enough to kick yet, we’ll have to wait for a few more months for that to happen.”

Lyla looked mildly disappointed, withdrawing her ear from Lysithea’s relatively flat belly for now.

“I wonder what his or her name is… if the baby is a boy or a girl…” Lyla mused, pinkish red eyes never leaving her mother’s belly.

“Well, what do you want your sibling to be?” Byleth warmly asked as he and Lysithea patiently waited for their daughter to answer.

Lyla shrugged with a grin. “I don’t mind if it’s either a girl or a boy, I will always protect the baby and play with it like I do with Jeralt!” She said with firm resolve and excitement.

“Oh! Oh! Have you and dad thought of a name?” Lyla asked excitedly.

Her parents lightly laughed in glee at their daughter’s clear anticipation of her next sibling.

“Not yet.” Byleth replied after taking a sip of his tea. “But I have an idea, think of a name for your baby brother or sister, we still have seven to eight months before he or she is born, can you do that?”

Lyla grinned. “I will look up for the best possible names!” She enthusiastically replied.

Lysithea giggled and warmly patted her daughter’s head.

“Just don’t give baby names based on sweets, okay?” Lysithea jokingly pleaded only for Lyla to frown.

“Aww but I was thinking the baby’s name would be Cupcake or Pudding!”

At least Lysithea and Byleth are still assured that Lyla isn’t growing up THAT fast yet if she was still thinking of silly things such as naming her sibling over something she eats.

* * *

After finishing breakfast and leaving Jeralt and Lyla to be tended by their appointed nanny while they partake in their royal duties, Byleth and Lysithea decided to truly begin their days as the rulers of Fodlan.

“I do miss it when she still calls us mommy and daddy.” Byleth sighed wishfully, his left hand holding the pommel of the Sword of the Creator strapped on the side of his waist.

The monarch walked through the halls leading to their audience chamber where their thrones were situated, as they passed by the halls of the palace, the servants bowed and greeted them with respect.

“She’s growing up way too fast.” Lysithea lamented. “While I do appreciate Lyla’s growing maturity, I fear that she may take in things far above her age. Can you believe what our daughter asked me for last night when I tucked her and Jeralt to bed?”

Byleth merely gave her an inquisitive raise of his brow.

“She asked me if she can stand with us today when we receive petitioners or reports from our people.”

Byleth further gave Lysithea a questioning look. “And you said no? Why?”

Lysithea sighed deeply. “Byleth, I don’t want to burden our children on politics and the stress associated with it at such a tender young age. Unlike both of us, they have the opportunity to live a carefree childhood that we were denied of. I was hoping Lyla would appreciate what we didn’t have…”

The Fodlan King briefly looked up at the ceiling of the hallway before breathing in the air to relay his response.

“And if Lyla truly wants to learn first hand what it means to be a ruler, would you deny her?” Byleth asked questioningly.

This took the Fodlan Queen by surprise, she expected her husband would understand her concern regarding Lyla but it seemed like the opposite.

“If it really is in heart, her passion to both learn and perform her duties as the princess, would you stop her from pursuing it?”

“I…” She couldn’t find a way to formulate her own response to her husband’s words, she had realized that in her wish to give Lyla a better childhood that they both didn’t have, she was beginning to show signs of holding Lyla back to what she may be passionate to do in the future.

Maybe it was just her maternal instincts compelling her to do so. Nonetheless, politics shouldn’t be what a seven year old should think about in her age--

“She had also asked me a few days ago on teaching her how to swing a sword properly.”

“Wait, you too?”

“Huh?”

“She also asked me if she can start learning magic as well!”

A brief moment of silence befell the two monarchs as they stopped at the closed door that would lead to the audience chamber and where their thrones are.

“She said she wants to learn how to protect Jeralt and the baby.” Byleth and Lysithea said almost at the same time when they realized Lyla’s request to teach her how to fight.

The two sighed in unison but decided to discuss this particular matter later as they have arrived at their destination.

Byleth gave the guards that were guarding the door a nod to open it to reveal the audience chamber with them coming out from the back entrance behind where their thrones are.

“His Majesty, King Byleth Eisner and Her Majesty, Queen Lysithea Eisner has arrived!” A crier announced after seeing his lieges’ arrival, the petitioners of both commoners and nobles all gathered as Byleth and Lysithea walked a few short steps up to their thrones and sat down, Byleth removing the Sword of the Creator from his waist and leaned it to one of the armrest of his throne.

Now, the real work finally begins for both of them.

* * *

Lysithea breathed a sigh of relief as she permitted herself to slump her back on her throne after hearing the last of their subjects’ petitions regarding a certain matter.

“Don’t tire yourself too much, don’t forget that you are pregnant.” Byleth said with a look of concern at his wife’s tired look.

“Kind of hard to do that when the matters being discussed are borne from my own policies.” Lysithea reasoned, glancing at the nearly empty audience chamber with the last of the petitioners leaving through the main door with only the palace guards remaining with them.

Byleth placed his left hand over Lysithea’s right hand on the armrest of her throne, rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.

“It will be lunch soon, we can take a break before moving on for the afternoon’s tasks.” Byleth assured her but being reminded of her job in the afternoon only made the queen groan.

She doesn’t know why she was out of it today, normally she can power through the demands of her role as the Queen of Fodlan with no issue ever since she and Byleth had a more relaxed day to day pattern after one fateful night. She blames pregnancy-induced fatigue which she had felt several times already when she was pregnant with Lyla and Jeralt years ago.

“Right, with paperworks and inspection of the schools being built around Derdriu.” Lysithea whined before gesturing to a guard holding a tray of refreshments and glasses to come to her.

The guard wordlessly approached the queen and poured one of the empty glasses with water that Lysithea immediately downed with one gulp, refreshing her parched throat with the cold water.

Lysithea had the guard pour water to the glass, wanting more water to recover from speaking with her subjects as Byleth observed her tired frame. Then something hit him, were they forgetting someone among all the people they listened to?

Thanking the guard as she brought the glass of water up to her lips to drink, the main doors leading in and out of the audience chamber opened, surprising everyone inside to the point that Lysithea choked on the water she was drinking, leading for Byleth to stand up from his throne and pat his wife’s back as she sputtered out water and saliva.

“I say! It is so rude of the palace guards to forget about my illustrious presence! I don't know if they forgot about me or intended to ignore me!”

Countess Constance von Nuvelle.

The one who inherited the Ordelia lands after Lysithea dissolved House Ordelia and retired her parents to a peaceful simple life elsewhere in the Leicester region.

Byleth had forgotten that she had sent a letter prior to this day, a week ago if he remembers correctly yet the contents of her letter were forgotten like everything was that day due the news of Lysithea’s third pregnancy. He was both shocked and excited with the news that he had forgotten everything else on that day.

“Hey! You can’t just barge in the audience chamber!” One of the guards hurried to her side to forcefully escort her out.

“Get your hands off me, you buffoon! His Majesty is expecting me today!” Constance argued, shrugging the hands that tugged to her arm.

“And we told you several times--”

“Let her in.” Byleth ordered as the guards coming to restrain Constance nodded and backed away from the blonde countess as Lysithea recovered from the water that attacked her throat, wiping her nose and mouth clean with a clean napkin.

Constance scoffed at the guards and fixed the ruffled sleeves of her crimson dress and walked forward before kneeling at the base of the steps that lead to the thrones.

“What… are you…” Lysithea coughed as remnants of water remained stuck in her throat. “... doing here, Constance?”

Just when Lysithea thought she could take a break, she still has to deal with Constance of all people. She doesn’t exactly dislike the woman, she did entrust her with the lordship over former Ordelia territory but Lysithea would be lying if she doesn’t think dealing with Constance is quite… annoying due to her mannerisms in and out of the sun.

Constance looked up at the monarchs sitting on the throne with a smile of pride.

“As I mentioned in my letters, I have arrived to present a magical exhibition of my latest spell!” Constance said. “It seems my fine elegant self has found yet another way for people to benefit with magic!”

This was followed by a haughty laughter from Constance, barely covering her mouth as Lysithea sighed irritably at her.

That was one of the reasons she isn’t totally fond of the countess.

But Constance despite all her bravado, wasn’t all just talk. The last time she had devised a magic spell that she claimed would benefit the people of Fodlan, turned out to be not all talk.

“Constance, first of, I want to--” Byleth’s attempted to apologize for forgetting about her.

“Thank me for that amazing magic project of mine in increasing crop yield and hastening the growth of plants to address the shortage of food during famine?” Constance interrupted the king whilst beaming with pride.

“That is--”

“There is no need to offer me thanks, Your Majesty!”

Byleth sighed as the countess was too enamored with her accomplishment and self-praise, he had practically given up offering her an explanation and simply let her speak her piece.

Lysithea had her left hand over her face, her left elbow resting on the armrest as Constance spoke about her report on the effects of her magic on the people of her territory.

“And as such, I offer to you my services again! Especially to you, my king.” Constance said which finally got both monarchs’ attention.

“Me?”

Constance nodded with a smile. “Besides my assistant-- wait, where is my assistant?” She looked around the audience chamber looking for someone specific.

“MARTHA!”

“Right here, my lady! Sorry! I fell asleep waiting outside!” A girl with disheveled red hair spoke, carrying tomes and scrolls on her arms as she scampered in the audience chamber beside Constance.

The countess sighed at her personal assistant. “Ugh, anyhow as I was saying Your Majesties… will it be alright if we speak in private in this room? For the information I bear is of great privacy.” 

Byleth and Lysithea raised their eyebrows in suspicion but nonetheless acquiesced.

“Leave us.” Byleth ordered each and everyone of the guards who nodded at the order and left without a word, closing the doors behind them to stand guard outside the audience chamber.

Seeing as the four of them are the only ones inside, Lysithea gestured towards Constance.

“Now, what is this about?” The queen asked, arms folded over her chest.

All of a sudden, Constance’s usual proud smile turned one of solemnity

“First of, I would like to apologize to you, King Byleth.” Constance said with an apologetic bow and before Byleth could ask, Constance continued. “I have… heard of your unique situation regarding the assumed immortality that you possessed.”

Byleth’s green eyes widened with Lysithea looking back and forth at him and Constance.

It wasn’t a secret among the inner circle in the army that fought the Empire seven years ago that Byleth once housed the soul of the Goddess Sothis, a secret that Byleth shared to them upon his return. While a lot of them didn’t think that Rhea’s declaration of Byleth being Sothis was true, his accomplishments later on had given them credence to believe such a claim.

Besides, everyone delusional enough can claim that their soul and the Goddess’ now exists as one but they knew Byleth to be the kind of person who wouldn’t joke about such matters. Even Seteth had backed up the claim due to the confirmation he received from Rhea prior to her capture by Edelgard.

But only a select few knows of Byleth’s supposed immortality supplanted by his own fear of it. Seteth was one of those few but it was Lysithea who was intimately knowledgeable of what it entailed for her husband.

She had many times tried to comfort her husband over his fear, his fear of outliving everyone, seeing his friends and loved ones live and die while he remains alone. She couldn’t find a concrete way to help assure her husband and it hurt her to see Byleth so distraught about a future.

_ “You may say that it is still far away but those years are just miniscule compared to the many lifetimes I will have to live alone.” _

“I found out when I overheard you and Seteth speaking to one another in one of the rooms in my manor when I hosted a party celebrating the completion of the magic academy I had proposed.”

It was a party that many of the Golden Deer had attended, while some including Claude and Hilda couldn’t arrive due to differing plausible reasons, it served as another party of reunion for those who did especially for Felix and Annette attended it with their son.

Byleth remained quiet as he was reminded of the grim future he will have to endure alone. Lysithea only looked to him with eyes filled with concern, placing her right hand over his left hand on the armrest of his throne.

This is such a delicate matter for her husband, one that he doesn’t share quite so easily.

“I think I may have found a way to help you with your dilemma.” 

Byleth and Lysithea both looked back at Constance who bore a smile of genuine reassurance.

However, the Fodlan King bore a doubtful look. While he has no doubts on the creative magic that Constance has constantly shown, in what way does she think she can solve his problem?

“If you found a way to give longevity to someone--”

“The spell I have crafted is not a spell that grants longevity to one’s life, my queen.” Constance postulated. “I have found a way to return the years of a person back with such a spell.”

There was silence as both the king and queen stared at Constance, wide-eyed at her reveal.

“You mean… return a person’s age…?” Lysithea asked in disbelief, despite her own knowledge of the arcane, she does not recall that such a thing was possible in the world, maybe perhaps the power of a higher being.

“Why, yes.” Constance bowed, placing a hand over her chest. “I have tried and tested it on animals and willing people, I can guarantee that such a spell exists.”

Their shocked reactions were all what Constance expected, the concept of such magic on reverting a person’s age seemed preposterous to Constance at first but then again, she was no stranger in developing spells that are otherwise seen as strange by conventional mages, she took it as a challenge to help her former professor with a problem that is constantly plaguing him while also elevating her revived house’s status with the gratitude of the crown if this was successful.

“That way, His Majesty will never fear the future that he will outlive the people he loves for they will never age to the hour of their death.” Constance continued to explain. “If you will allow me to demonstrate such a thing, Martha has agreed to be the recipient of my spell that I proudly call the ‘Young Again’ spell.”

Byleth and Lysithea, even Martha inwardly frowned at the rather simple name of such an impossible spell but kept their opinions to themselves.

“And it is safe?” Lysithea asked the obvious main concern of using a live test subject.

Constance bowed once more. “I have never failed in successfully invoking this spell as long as my concentration is not disturbed in any way possible.”

Lysithea then turned to Martha. “And you are fine with such arrangements?”

Martha humbly bowed in agreement. “I have placed great trust in my lady’s capabilities with all that she has accomplished.”

Byleth on the other hand was still stunned at the possibility of a scenario where he wouldn’t be alone in his later life after all. If this spell was indeed effective then… a life with Lysithea, Lyla and Jeralt in perpetuity, a life where he would not endure the pain of burying them one by one would be possible. It made his unbeating heart flutter with hope.

Giving Constance a nod to proceed with her demonstration, Constance and Martha bowed in thanks before the two formed the necessary invocation seals around them, forming a magic circle of various magical formulas that Lysithea recognizes and doesn’t as Constance and Martha wrote them on a long and wide white cloth around them as to not stain the palace’s floor and red carpet.

Martha wordlessly stepped into one of the inner circles while Constance stood on another.

“I shall now begin.” Constance declared, gathering arcane energy from within her while uttering various incantations of magic.

Slowly, Lysithea saw the familiar sight of magical circles and energy gathering but on a scale she had never seen before as Constance and Martha began to be surrounded by a gold sparkly energy while the magic circle on the cloth around them shined gold, the various written seals leaving the cloth as if materializing up on thin air.

Constance’s eyes glowed gold as well as Martha’s as the magic energy of golden color gathered on Constance’s arms. The countess of House Nuvelle then brought her hands closer together, channeling the golden energy into a sphere of pure magic.

It seemed though Constance’s incantation of her new spell seemed primed to succeed and at its finishing touches…

Until the main doors leading in and out of the audience chamber opened to reveal Lyla.

“Mom! Dad! I’ve been waiting for you two for lunch, Jeralt is getting hungry--”

Byleth and Lysithea’s eyes widened in horror at the sudden appearance of their daughter, witnessing the guards outside trying in vain to stop the princess from entering the big room only to be awestrucked to see the magic power Constance was exhibiting.

The concentration that Constance worked hard to maintain was abruptly interrupted when Constance peered away to see Lyla approaching and narrowly stepping on the magic circle as she entered.

“No! Don’t go in!” Constance yelled out, startling Lyla from the sudden outburst.

“Lyla!”

“Don’t move!” 

Byleth and Lysithea desperately shouted, both of them standing up from their thrones after witnessing how close Lyla was in setting foot to Constance’s magic circle.

The unneeded distraction was all that was needed for the recipe of misfortune to come into fruition. With her concentration ruined, the golden sphere of magic energy flung out from Constance’s hands, the sphere being intended for Martha instead went out of control as it wildly flew around the audience chamber as the shocked inhabitants of the room watched in shock at the bouncing sphere of magic.

Byleth was able to snap out of his shock before eyeing the Sword of the Creator that leaned on one of the armrests of his throne, grabbing it by the handle, Byleth intended to use the divine sword’s power to destroy the sphere of magic but it was too late.

The sphere of magic bounced on the ceiling above them just as Byleth was able to get his hands on his sword, narrowly missing Byleth but hitting Lysithea straight to the head, sending her flying a short distance away from the throne and falling on the base of short steps to their thrones.

Byleth and Lyla’s eyes widened in extreme horror when they saw the queen fall on the floor, both screaming for her with worry as Constance and Martha can only watch in shock at the unexpected turn of events, the golden magic circle around them dissipating into nothing.

Lysithea’s vision was hazy as she started seeing two or three of her surroundings, clearly dazed. She couldn’t hear the concerned voices of her husband and daughter as there was only a constant annoying ringing sound within her ears probably due to the result of her getting hit in the head by the sphere of magic or her hitting her head when she fell down.

Nonetheless, Lysithea could feel her strength leaving her and her conscious drifting to the state of unconsciousness as her vision began to darken, her eyes suddenly felt heavy as her eyelids dropped down and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

A pair of pinkish red eyes opened to meet the ceiling of a room she does not recognize.

Groaning from the pain in her head, she sat up from the large bed she saw herself in, she touched the back of her head to feel a small bump on it.

Lysithea had no recollection of what had transpired and how she got such a small but painful bump on her head.

With a sigh, Lysithea resolved to look at the mirror on the vanity table near the bed she was in, feeling wobbly in her legs first as she got out of the bed, Lysithea walked towards the vanity table to properly identify where this bump was so she can have Professor Manuela treat it at the infirmary later.

Yet why doesn’t she recognize this room? This large room that seems to be far too luxurious than the ones she found in Garreg Mach. As far as she knows, only Lady Rhea had the privilege for such luxury but being a woman of the cloth and head of a religion, it wouldn’t be right for the Archbishop to have such a room.

So… where was she?

Looking towards the mirror, Lysithea von Ordelia, navigated her hands to where the bump was on her head before she noticed a ring she wore on her left ring finger. The ring was slightly loose, too big for her current ring fingers yet the silver ring looked so beautiful with such amethyst decorating it.

But the bigger question is, where did she get this? She never did like the idea of wearing such jewelry, she found it bothersome and unnecessary after all, her family can’t afford such luxury--

The door to the room opened, prompting Lysithea to turn around and glance at the rude person who dared to enter without knocking first.

Her frown met one of relief.

Pinkish red eyes to pinkish red eyes stared at each other.

“Mom! You’re awake!”

The little girl she couldn’t even recognize ran up to her and suddenly embraced her, snuggling her head on her chest as Lysithea tried to process what this girl with turquoise hair and eyes the same color as hers had just called her.

“Who are you?” The fifteen year old girl asked Lyla, who only looked up at her with a confused look.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the first chapter of this mini-multichapter story. Also, to anyone who read Fermented Flower, be rest assured that this story is going to be free of such content due to the premise of the story, many references and tie-ins will be made from Broken Hourglass and Fermented Flower to expand the universe of my Verdant Wind Bysithea fics in this story so I highly recommend reading those two fics if you haven't.
> 
> I also bring bad news to people expecting an update for The Bubbly and the Surly, the story is in indefinite hiatus until I know how to proceed with it. I am afraid I have lost passion on the Felannie ship that once motivated me to write for it. As such, I will focus on the next update of The Last Scion after this chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> By the way, we have a discord channel that focuses entirely on the Byleth and Lysithea (Bysithea) ship, if you would like to join us, just follow the link here: https://discord.gg/wwjvAu6


	2. Confusion and Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the accident, Byleth tries to keep his family together. Lysithea is confused and Lyla is hurt. Later on, a grim revelation weighs down over Byleth.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Byleth asked as he stood, facing covered windows.

It was a cold question masking a hidden anger beneath which made Constance quiver in fear from the Fodlan King.

There within the private study room that Lyla uses with her tutors when she studies, normally it would be illuminated by the bright sunlight from outside the big windows but are now currently obscured by the loose layers of curtains concealing the window, only small glimmers of sunlight made it through to barely illuminate the room.

“I… Such things never happened before nor have I--” Constance paused when Byleth slightly tilted his head to glare at her with the corner of left eye. “--considered such a possibility…”

Byleth sighed, his hands curling into fists as the Sword of the Creator sheathed on the left side of his waist glowed and resonated with his boiling emotions. 

Constance feared that this rare display of rage from the normally calm and composed king would be the end of her, she had seen Byleth angry before but not like this and she could understand why, even she too would feel angry at the situation if her beloved is in Lysithea’s situation.

“Y-Your Majesty, f-forgive me for--”

“I don’t want your apologies, Constance. I want you to find a way to reverse the effects.” Byleth coldly interrupted her attempts for forgiveness.

Constance could only feel overwhelmed by the intimidating aura the king was exuding, even with all her huge pride, she could only meekly respond to him. She knew she wasn’t fully at fault for what had happened to the queen but she couldn’t really point out who to blame for it as it risked angering Byleth more.

If only Princess Lyla didn’t interrupt her concentration earlier…

Slowly stepping back, Constance gave Byleth a bow before taking her leave away from the dark room.

“And Constance.”

The Nuvelle Countess glanced at him one final time.

“Don’t ever return unless you have a solution.” Byleth warned her, turning around to fully glare at her with his green eyes seething with anger and… concern for someone else.

Constance merely bowed in guilt and took her leave, Byleth then looked on his hands before clenching them tightly once again.

“Why couldn’t I turn back the hands of time earlier?” Byleth asked himself, remembering the moment that he tried to utilize his power to go back in time to prevent incidents he deemed necessary to change.

He had tried to use it to prevent Lyla from ever interrupting the magical ritual that Constance was performing yet in his attempts, he failed and the short interval he could have used to swiftly react to defend Lysithea from the golden sphere of magic was wasted and it resulted to the accident that knocked his wife unconscious.

The thought of Seteth’s theory was what he thought of as the main reason, could this be the cultivational stage where his powers diminish in order for it to transition in the next stage? Like a cocoon before the butterfly emerges.

But that wasn’t just one of his primary concerns at the moment for something more dire had resulted from the accident.

* * *

Lysithea’s pinkish red eyes could only blink in perplexion at another pair of eyes the same shade as hers, with how she had called her before embracing her as if the little girl knew her.

Did she hear the girl right? Did she call her, mom?

“The physician said you hit your head hard, mom!” She called her as such once again. “Dad and I are worried about you--”

“Why are you calling me that?” Lysithea questioned the young girl before her, placing her hands on the girl’s shoulder and pushing her away.

This time, it was the little girl’s turn to look at her, perplexed at her mother’s failure to recognize her.

“Are you okay, mom? It’s me, Lyla!” Lyla presented herself with her usual cheerful smile that she shows to her mother everyday only to be met by an inquisitive glare rather than a reciprocating smile that she usually receives.

Lyla is this girl’s name and she mistakes her, a fifteen year old girl as her mother?

“How old are you?” Lysithea asked the young girl who frowned at how her mother had forgotten her age.

“Seven? I just turned seven back on the Harpstring Moon.” Lyla pouted as she looked concerned, she had heard of this condition wherein a person temporarily loses their memory after experiencing head injuries, she just forgot the exact term.

“Seven? I can’t possibly have had you since I was eight years old now, can I?” Lysithea huffed annoyingly at the young girl.

“B-But… you had me when you were twenty-one.” Lyla muttered, this only further annoyed Lysithea at how insistent Lyla was in identifying her as her mother despite the obvious impossible implication that Lyla is her daughter.

What’s more ridiculous is that she’s supposed to be at around twenty-eight years old now?

“How stupid can you be?! I told you I’m not your mother! Look at me! I’m obviously not twenty-eight years old yet you’re still insisting that--” Lysithea lashed out in irritation but had to cut herself short she saw how horrified and devastated the little girl was with what she had just said.

Lyla was used to being scolded by her mother but never had Lysithea called her names and lashed out at her with such unrestrained emotion, it greatly hurt her to hear her mother call her stupid despite praising her just yesterday for being so smart… was it all a lie?

And speaking of lies, why is her mother insisting on washing her hands off of the fact she is her mother? Why does she deny it so vehemently?

On the other side, Lysithea could only feel regret at how the young girl was close to tears after she had lashed out, she didn’t intend for this outcome nor to hurt Lyla’s feelings, she just wanted her to shut up about mistaking her as her mother after she had laid out the facts and evidences that she couldn’t possibly have mothered her at such an age.

It was preposterous! She couldn’t have possibly bore Lyla! Even despite her lack of knowledge regarding sexual reproduction, she knows full well that eight years old is an impossible age to bear a child!

Lyla was obviously trying to hold the tears back at bay as she slowly stepped away from her mother after the hurtful words she heard from her. Lysithea tried to step forward to stop the girl claiming to be her daughter from crying, something within her stirring that she couldn’t explain.

Until the door opened, all eyes went to the newcomer with Lysithea’s eyes widening at the sight of a familiar face although the color of the hair and eyes were different than what she had remembered.

“Professor--”

“DAD!” Lyla cried out, letting out drops of tears as she rushed to her father who seemed surprised to see Lysithea awake before letting his paternal instincts take over him to kneel down to Lyla’s height. Placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and another to her head, Byleth peered closer to see the tearful look Lyla bore.

“What’s wrong?” He softly asked as Lyla finally allowed herself to sob loudly, desperately wiping away the rushing tears from her eyes.

“M-M-Mom… S-S-She d-d-doesn’t r-r-remember m-m-me…” Lyla stuttered uncontrollably. Byleth sadly sighed before wrapping his arms around his daughter’s small frame and drawing her closer to a warm embrace, gently shushing her to control her cries.

All of this was witnessed by an incredulous Lysithea, there were so much questions in her mind but what she had witnessed just further added fuel to the fire when the professor acknowledged Lyla as his daughter and even acted affectionately like a father to her, something Lysithea has not seen from the usual stoic professor.

“Dry your tears, Lyla. Your tutor will be coming soon.” Byleth softly ordered Lyla after they separated from their familial embrace, with Byleth wiping away tears from Lyla’s eyes with the thumbs of his hands.

“B-B-But…”

“I’ll talk to your mother, she’s…” Byleth snuck a short glance at Lysithea before turning his attention back to Lyla. “... not feeling well.”

“W-Will she be o-o-okay?”

Byleth gave her a reassuring nod. “I promise.”

Having witnessed her parents arguing and recovering shortly after before, Lyla had faith in her parents before reluctantly nodding and somberly left her parents’ room but not before giving her father and mother one last glance.

Byleth and Lysithea both watched their daughter open and close the door behind her which became the cue for the both of them to look at each other.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Lysithea was shocked at what she had just heard and experienced while Byleth looked unsure and worried at the current predicament he and his family were experiencing in light of the accident.

Feeling the need to be the one to take control of the situation, Byleth steeled himself to clear the air especially with his now age regressed wife. The physician and Constance’s findings earlier sent a shockwave that nearly toppled him when he had learned from their initial findings that Lysithea seems to have returned to what she was as a fifteen year old girl, the age when he met her.

“I suppose you have questions.” Byleth said as calmly as he could, he had questions regarding the mental wellness of his wife and had hoped that despite her body regressing to a much younger age, she would have her memories intact.

Unfortunately, how she seemingly reacted to Lyla earlier had all but answered such questions… for the worse.

“Professor…”

It has been long since Lysithea had called him as such on a regular basis, she does still refer to him as such but that’s on more… intimate situations.

“What am I doing here? Why is your hair and eyes like that? What is with this oversized ring? And why did that little girl, Lyla refer to me as her mother and you, her father?”

Byleth sighed at the barrage of questions he had received from her, he had expected such a possibility yet felt overwhelmed at it but first, he had to ask her something to make sure of something.

Approaching the fifteen year old girl and closing the distance between them, Byleth put a warm hand on Lysithea’s shoulder.

“Lysithea, what is the most recent event you remember? A battle or perhaps one of Claude’s antics…?” Byleth asked in a bid to identify what the farthest thing this Lysithea’s memory has.

The snow haired girl gave him a puzzled look, her eyes searching for answers rather than being asked a question. It felt like things were being more complicated as it is yet she knew her professor, he was not the type to ask foolish questions if it wasn’t for a reason.

“Recent event…” Lysithea muttered as she looked down but not before taking note of Byleth’s more regal looking clothing that contrasted the dark attire he wore as a mercenary and as a professor of the Officer’s Academy.

All of a sudden, Lysithea blushed at the most recent event she recalled which raised Byleth’s eyebrows questioningly at her reaction.

“T-The Goddess Tower…” Lysithea lowly muttered that was nearly inaudible due to how bashful she was when she had mentioned it. “The Goddess Tower during the ball… of the 25th day of the Ethereal Moon…”

“What year?” Byleth asked further as he felt an increasing sense of dread well up in his chest.

“Y-Year 1180…”

While Lysithea was flushed red at what she had recalled of the moment she shared with the professor, Byleth on the other closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as if he had heard a painful truth.

“Professor… what is going on?” Lysithea asked after seeing the pained expression Byleth has.

This all but confirmed Byleth’s worst fears about his wife’s predicament.

“I want you to sit and calm down to what I will say to you for this will be a… shock.” Byleth told her before gesturing for Lysithea to sit at the chair that she uses to sit down when using the vanity table to prepare herself.

Lysithea reluctantly nodded and did what was asked as Byleth waited for her to look back at him.

“Today is the 11th day of the Blue Sea Moon… of the Year 1193.”

Lysithea’s eyes widened at the mention of the date, thirteen years had passed than what she had remembered? She couldn’t believe it, what she was hearing and it came to her… this was some elaborate prank by Claude in one of his stupid schemes to irritate her like he usually does… it has to be.

“Year 1193? You’re kidding right?” Lysithea asked before frowning in irritation and looking around her. “Alright, Claude. Get out wherever you’re hiding, I’m not in the mood for one of your games!” Lysithea shouted out as she stood up from the chair.

“I can’t believe you even convinced the professor to take part of this immature prank!”

She was only met with silence, she tapped her foot impatiently before looking back at the professor.

“Professor, I expected better from you! How could you allow yourself to take part of such juvenile--”

“This isn't a prank, Lysithea.” Byleth sighed, already feeling this was much more difficult than it is.

Lysithea gave him a glare instead. “Professor, please. I know how close you and Claude are, and I am aware of how easily he can convince you…”

Byleth raised an eyebrow up.

“Hiring a young theater performer to pose as my ‘daughter’ and you dying your hair like that? I can only imagine some kind of magic was used for those eyes of yours… and of course, that’s some well made costume you are wearing--”

“Lysithea, I would not go as far as to do all of those with the intent to play a prank on you, Claude is miles away from here with Hilda ruling Almyra.”

Lysithea blinked, Claude? Hilda? Ruling Almyra? Which have been enemies to the Alliance and the other nations of Fodlan?

“This may be hard to believe but please, take my word for it…”

Taking the opportunity of Lysithea momentarily stunned by what he revealed, Byleth decided to lay in the reality of their lives now.

“I am the King of the United Kingdom of Fodlan.”

Lysithea blinked twice.

“You are the Queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, my wife.”

Lysithea’s eyebrows twitched.

“And that girl earlier, is our daughter: Princess Lyla Eden Eisner.”

Then she froze in her spot.

“There was an accident, you were hit by a spell designed to-- Lysithea? Lysithea? Hey, Lysithea!”

She fainted for the second time within the day, Lysithea had seen those eyes of Byleth many times, they were eyes that spoke the truth and when she finally pieced together the slightly oversized ring on her finger and the golden ring that Byleth wore on his own finger.

It mysteriously made sense and when it clicked to her that this wasn’t just some sick and elaborate prank, Lysithea’s brain couldn’t take it anymore.

* * *

“Are you feeling alright?” Byleth asked, sitting at the chair beside the bed he and Lysithea shares every night, he worriedly looked at Lysithea who was drinking a glass of water provided by one of the maids Byleth ordered to come in as she sat down on the and laid her back against the soft pillows.

“I-I think so…” Lysithea muttered before passing the empty glass to Byleth who in turn passed it to the maid who stood attentively behind him.

“You may go now.” Byleth gently dismissed the maid.

The middle aged maid bowed. “Your Majesties.” She said before she left the room but not without casting a concerned glance to the current state of the queen.

Even the maid was treating her as such, as more and more time passed, the professor was truly beginning to sound right… This is far too elaborate a prank to pull even for Claude’s standards.

“So you’re saying… I reverted back to… this form… due to an accident from Constance’s magic?” Lysithea asked after hearing some important details from Byleth after she had woken up.

Byleth nodded, Lysithea gripped her dress. The Fodlan had only given her the details she needed for the moment, planning to reveal everything when the appropriate time comes.

“And that Lyla… is she truly my…” Lysithea’s cheeks blushed red at what she was about to say. “Our daughter?”

“We have a son as well.” Byleth mentioned which further reddened Lysithea’s cheeks at the thought that she got married to her teacher in the Academy and even had two children with him.

It baffled her due to the fact that she had long decided she will not marry nor bear any children to continue the line of House Ordelia, she had also planned on relinquishing her family’s titles of nobility…

But to do the opposite of such plans to the point of ascending her status from nobility to royalty sent more questions into Lysithea’s mind with one of them being: how did this all become possible?

Then, she remembered the horrible things she had said to Lyla. Despite having no memory that Lyla is her daughter, she still felt bad now knowing that Lyla viewed her as her mother nonetheless and she harshly spurned her without reservation. The crushed look the young girl had was still fresh in her mind, but then again… how could Lysithea have known? The last thing she remembers is going to bed after her encounter with the professor on the night of the ball… which apparently took place thirteen years ago.

“Goddess…”

“I understand why you feel this way, it’s a lot to take in. Similar to what happened to me when I woke up from my coma five years later during the Year 1185.” Byleth commented, finding a way to connect with Lysithea's dilemma at the moment.

“Coma? Five years?”

“Long story and it’s irrelevant for now, I can tell it another time.” Byleth shook his head before noticing Lysithea’s dismayed look. “You don’t seem particularly happy with what you’ve achieved.”

Lysithea blinked and looked back up to meet Byleth’s gaze, still finding herself alienated by the different color of her teacher’s blue eyes that are now green in color.

“I’m just blown away.” Lysithea began. “For so long I wanted to rid myself of the burdens of nobility. I didn’t want to get married nor bear children to carry on the bloodline of House Ordelia yet here I am… Not only did I seem to have a family of my own but I elevated my status further than what it is… it’s frightening to be honest.”

It was a feeling Byleth could also relate with, the direction which his life turned to ever since the faithful day he encountered Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. He never aspired to have the things he has now but along the way, he came to love it.

“Why did my older self agree to all of these, professor?” Lysithea asked, her eyes searching for an answer to perhaps one of her greatest concerns. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful to what my older self has but… what about my Crests? Won’t it only cause pain for you and the children?”

Byleth looked baffled for a moment before he chuckled, mentally slapping himself for forgetting one crucial detail that the younger Lysithea didn’t know.

“Lysithea, try to manifest your Crests.”

The Ordelia girl only gave him a look.

“Just do it. You’ll see what I mean.” Byleth ordered her.

Lysithea didn’t know what crossed Byleth’s mind, she guessed that he knew she hated being reminded of what ails her but nonetheless, acquiesced.

Closing her eyes followed by an exasperated sigh, she opened her palms and channeled the inborn magic she possesses with her veins towards her hands in order to manifest the sigils of her twin Crests.

“Professor, I don’t see the significance of this--” Lysithea herself paused when she reopened her eyes to see that there was nothing manifesting above her palms.

 _‘This couldn’t be right.’_ Lysithea thought as she tried again to channel the image of her Crests to her palms to no avail.

She even grew frustrated in trying to manifest her Crests yet there was nothing.

“You don’t have them anymore.” Byleth said, breaking Lysithea’s further attempts as she turned her gaze back to him.

Lysithea’s subsequent reaction reminded Byleth of how Lysithea reacted when she realized that her Crests were truly gone years ago, she had cried in joy from the miraculous removal of them and it was further intensified when Byleth proposed to her on that joyous day.

“H-How… I didn’t think it was possible…” Lysithea almost couldn’t believe it, it was hard to believe what she had learned prior but to find out that what she once thought was impossible to do, happened at this point of her life? It almost felt like she was in a dream, a cruel dream meant to mock her desire for a better life outside the misery she was going through.

“It’s a long story but I will be glad to tell you when…”

Gentle knocks from the door interrupted the moment.

“Who is it?” Byleth asked, barely masking the small irritation he has.

“It’s me.”

That gentle and soft-spoken muffled voice from behind the door felt familiar in Lysithea’s ears.

“You may come in.” Byleth permitted, looking towards the door leading out of their room. Lysithea quickly wiped away any traces of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

“I’m sorry but I heard of what happened to… the… queen…”

“M-Marianne?” Lysithea asked as her eyes beheld the blue haired lady before her, she was perplexed on how… different Marianne is.

Meanwhile, Marianne also looked in shock at Lysithea's current state. She was due to visit Derdriu today to discuss matters regarding funding over the construction of an academy in Edmund lands, a part of Lysithea’s plan to educate the masses. Only for Marianne to hear the distressing news of what befell the Fodlan Queen.

“You look so… fresh…” Lysithea noted as she scanned Marianne and compared her to how she used to know her. The usually gloomy, reclusive and sleep deprived Marianne she knew contrasted this Marianne before her who looked clean, healthy and generally brighter, it felt like a complete reversal of character.

“Why does she look so young? Like to what she was when we were still in Garreg Mach?” Marianne asked, keeping herself together under the initial shock, looking at Byleth with questioning eyes.

Byleth sighed and then began recounting what had happened earlier.

* * *

**In the private study room...**

“Princess, you got this all wrong too…” Lyla’s tutor, Edna said as she looked on the piece of paper that Lyla had answered.

Edna, a gentle looking bespectacled blonde woman with sky blue eyes, was a teacher for one of Derdriu’s schools for children until she was handpicked by Lysithea herself after observation, seeing how her teaching style would fit her daughter most despite the many various others that applied for the job.

The young teacher was honored to be selected by the queen to educate the princess which also helped her with her dilemma of not being able to earn much from her former job in order to raise her own children well.

Lyla didn’t speak and merely groaned in frustration as she forcefully snatched the paper from her tutor’s hands and tried to scan her test paper for the mistakes she had made.

Edna worriedly watched the young princess’ back as she tried hard to answer the questions again, to no avail.

“How is she?” Byleth asked, nearly causing Edna to squeak out in surprise upon the king’s sudden presence behind her.

Y-Your Majesty…!” Edna exclaimed before calming herself down, casting a worried gaze over her student’s current performance. “I’m afraid, not too well… she’s struggling today which is unusual. Princess Lyla is always concentrating when I teach her but today… something’s bothering her.”

Besides those who had witnessed and took care of Lysithea as well as those close to the royal family, Byleth had ordered everyone else to remain quiet of what had happened towards Lysithea, not wanting to cause a stir to anyone outside of Derdriu Palace. It wasn’t the attention he and his family needed at the moment.

Despite Edna’s closeness to the princess and the queen, she wasn’t informed of the situation, something Byleth was thankful for since he couldn’t fathom explaining what had happened to Lysithea towards another person again after he told Marianne of the events that transpired.

He had left Marianne with Lysithea to keep the latter company and give him the chance to come check on Lyla, wanting to follow up after the painful experience his daughter had gone through in the wake of Lysithea’s rejection of her.

“I don’t mean to pry, Your Majesty but did something happen to her?” Edna nervously asked the king beside her.

Byleth merely nodded as his eyes were fixated towards his daughter who was scratching her head of frustration for being unable to come up with an answer to her test paper.

The short nod was all Edna needed to know and she didn’t press the king more information out of respect.

“Agh! I hate this!” Lyla roared out in a fit of tantrum, aggravated as she threw her quill to the paper on the study table.

That was Byleth’s cue to finally conclude that was enough learning for today.

“Edna, you’re dismissed for the day. Lyla isn’t fit to study.” Byleth ordered her just before the tutor could approach her royal student in an attempt to assuage her frustration.

“I… I understand.” Edna reluctantly nodded before casting Lyla another worried look.

The bespectacled tutor then collected her study materials for Lyla and gave the young princess a gentle pat on her shoulder, something Lyla didn’t acknowledge as she buried her face on her test paper. Edna then left the room, finished with her job for the day albeit to an abrupt one.

Once they were alone in the room, Byleth went to his daughter’s side and patted her head gently.

“Lyla.”

She didn’t respond to her father’s touch but Byleth could hear her muffled grumbling.

“Look at me.” Byleth softly ordered her.

When Lyla lifted her head up and looked at her father, Byleth could see tears welling up from her eyes, the same pair of eyes that she had inherited from her mother… and the person being the cause of her emotional state right now.

This is why Byleth wanted to come check on his daughter, she was still out of the loop on what had happened to Lysithea. He had not expected Lysithea in her past self reacting as she did towards Lyla and it was a misjudgement on his part to allow Lyla to see her.

“Does mom hate me?” Lyla asked with a dejected voice, Byleth’s lips curled down. He knew Lysithea wouldn’t be capable of such a thing but their daughter thinking of such made his unbeating heart wrench from the thought.

Byleth had to take control of this situation, he was the only one who could at the moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Your mother…” He hated what he was planning to do but he had no choice left.

“... has amnesia.” Byleth lied, his conscience was beginning to eat away at him but this is the only way to assuage his daughter’s worries.

Lyla gave him a look of confusion until she looked like she finally remembered something she had been thinking of for a long time.

“T-That’s when someone forgets something right, dad?”

Byleth looked surprised that Lyla already knew what it was as he was about to explain it, a reminder that Lyla knows more than her age let’s on.

“That’s… correct.” Byleth responded.

Lyla’s depressed expression seemed to lessen as it was replaced by a mixture of worry and understanding, her confusion about her mother’s rejection of her, now made clear to her.

“But if mom has amnesia… why does she remember you?” Lyla curiously asked. “She called you, professor earlier.” Lyla recalled, remembering the story of how her parents met, a tale Lysithea is fond of sharing to her.

“She only remembers things many years ago before you were born.” Byleth managed to make up an excuse.

Lyla looked down, Byleth assumed she was feeling downhearted by the fact her mother doesn’t remember her but it wasn’t the case.

“Poor mom, she must be feeling so confused right now.” Lyla lamented, thinking more of her mother’s plight rather than her own.

Byleth was surprised at the show of maturity his daughter had but nonetheless was satisfied that Lyla had accepted the (small) lie he had to come up with.

There was one more thing left to do now.

“Now, come.” Byleth offered his hand towards Lyla. “It’s time to introduce you to your mother again.”

* * *

“Mama…”

Lysithea was still getting her grip back from seeing what is supposed to be her daughter in the future (at least in her state) but actually carrying her toddler son after Marianne introduced him, she was stupefied by how far her adult self had gotten in life.

Armed with the knowledge that she has children at this time and not wanting to make the same mistake as she did towards Lyla, Marianne introducing Jeralt to her went much better than Lysithea’s own introduction to Lyla.

And now, she’s actually carrying a toddler that was born from her and the professor’s union as they walked through the halls of the palace as Marianne familiarises her around what is supposed to be her home.

Lysithea had her own imaginations of what castles or grand palaces are like but to walk inside it and have it as her own place of residence? Not something she had imagined.

“Uh, Marianne… Am I holding Jeralt right?” Lysithea asked, unsure on how to handle a toddler in her arms.

The blue haired noblewoman gave her a smile, something Lysithea is also getting used to from her.

“Yes, don’t be nervous. You’ll know you’re doing it wrong if Jeralt cries.” Marianne said as she scanned Lysithea’s form as they continued walking. She had the now teenage queen wearing a much simpler black gown Byleth had ordered one of the staff to buy for her in the city, Lysithea decided to forego wearing the usual crown she has coupled with the shawl and hair ornaments used to bind the sides of her hair, finding them oversized in her current state.

Regardless of her appearance, every staff from the palace be it the servants or guards bowed and greeted her with reverence, something Lysithea still struggles to comprehend.

Lysithea still felt unsure but she felt relieved when Jeralt was looking up at her with a cute smile, his blue eyes looking straight at her eyes, it was a sight that melted her heart, ruffling the toddler’s brown hair that reminded her of Captain Jeralt.

_‘I guess he really is Captain Jeralt’s grandson…’_

Speaking of which, one of the things that she was also wondering about was the whereabouts of both her and the professor’s parents following their rise to royalty.

Then, as they walked down the halls, something hanging on the wall caught Lysithea’s attention. Marianne momentarily wasn’t aware that Lysithea had stopped walking and when she realized it, she saw Lysithea staring at a painting on the wall.

“That’s… me?” Lysithea asked as her eyes widened at the sight of her adult self in the painting.

Marianne smiled and looked up at the painting. It was a family portrait of Lysithea and Byleth, both in their royal attire, sitting on their respective thrones beside each other. On Lysithea’s arms, she held an obviously infant Jeralt and on Byleth’s lap, sat Lyla albeit looking younger and a different hair color, having teal hair instead of turquoise.

Lysithea almost couldn’t believe she was looking at herself, her appearance in the coming years that she skipped through. Behind the mask of confidence her older self was exhibiting, there was a smile of contentment… she looked so fulfilled with life, something Lysithea didn’t expect she’d experience and it touched her heart to see herself as such. She looked so happy with Byleth, who himself exhibited a proud and happy smile, contrasting the stoic look she was used to seeing him with.

The young queen’s eyes trailed down on the plaque on the bottom of the painting’s varnished frame.

 **“The Royal House of Eisner by Ignatz Victor.”** Is what was written on the golden plaque.

Lysithea marveled at her older self’s appearance, the mature look she aimed for was there, she had grown taller to match her age, looking like she was about the height of Byleth’s nose. Then, her gaze went to a certain place.

“I… I’ve grown.” Lysithea said.

Marianne nodded but when she turned to Lysithea, one of her hands was patting her chest while looking at her older self’s more endowed chest. A sweat dropped from Marianne’s brow as she nervously chuckled.

The painting was further proof that this time she found herself in, is truly real.

“Auntie Mari!”

The all so familiar voice echoed across the halls, the two women and toddler turned to the direction they were going, to see Lyla running up to them, looking excited at seeing Marianne.

Such excitement turned to anxiety when Lyla caught sight of her mother carrying Jeralt, she abruptly stopped before withdrawing back to her father, trailing behind her.

The Fodlan King looked mildly surprised to see Lysithea and Marianne out in the room he left them in before a wave of relief passed through him seeing Lysithea carrying their son in her arms, her body language suggesting her maternal instincts (that are fated to kick in) has kicked in.

But that was the least of his concern at the moment as he felt Lyla gripped his cape behind him, peeking to see her mother warily, obviously afraid to see how Lysithea would react again.

“Your Majesty.” Marianne formally addressed Byleth, giving him a bow.

“Your Majes-- I mean professor-- Ah! Majesty!” Lysithea fumbled on her own words, unable to find the most appropriate way to address Byleth, she was still used to calling him professor but he had risen up from such a station and attempted to call him formally, only to realize that both of them are technically sharing power and station.

Byleh managed to stifle a small laughter out of Lysithea’s blunder.

“Call me professor if you wish, it is what you are accustomed to at that age.” He told her, Lysithea meekly nodded, embarrassed at her mistake.

Unknown to both of them, Marianne briefly turned her face to the side, discreetly hiding the blush upon her cheeks as she remembered the last time the adult Lysithea had directly addressed Byleth in such a way. It ended up to be a sleepless night on Marianne’s end.

“How are things? Trying to get used to the current state of things?” Byleth asked his age regressed wife, although technically, she wasn’t his wife at her age.

“A bit…” She responded before Jeralt stirred in her arms and started reaching out for his father.

“Papa.” He called out, wanting to be carried by his father.

Byleth obliged and took Jeralt from Lysithea after she offered her son to him, she blushed at the reminder that she was married to Byleth and the mother of his two children when she saw Jeralt acknowledge Byleth as his father as well as the simple gold wedding ring Byleth has on finger.

Father and son briefly shared a moment, Byleth hoisted Jeralt up and down eliciting giggles of joy from the toddler.

Marianne and Lysithea couldn’t help but smile in seeing the reserved and stoic king showing a tender side until Lysithea noticed Lyla peeking from behind Byleth.

“Lyla.” Lysithea called out, her voice gentle and regretful as she remembered anew what she did to the little girl earlier.

This only made Lyla withdraw and hide herself fully from Lysithea’s view.

The wary and scared reaction of the little girl was understandable and Lysithea bore a terrible guilt for it, she needed to make this right on her own and now is the time.

Byleth, Jeralt and Marianne watched as Lysithea knelt down on both knees, her right hand reaching out for the little girl behind Byleth.

“Lyla…” She began, slowly but surely gaining the resolve needed for this.

“I want to say, I’m sorry for how I treated you earlier.”

The princess peeked out a little.

“I was confused and well… I still don’t remember what had happened these past years but that does not excuse the fact that I yelled and spurned you like you were nothing…”

Slowly, Lyla showed more and more of her face much to Lysithea’s relief, yet there was still some degree of wariness. Lysithea knew more about Lyla’s personality from Marianne earlier, being wary of people was one of her traits and with the treatment she gave Lyla a while ago, this was warranted despite being her mother.

“Can you forgive me?” Lysithea softly asked. “And help me understand more?”

They all watched as Lyla slowly stepped out from her father’s cape and looked at her mother, her expression turning from caution to relief before she finally smiled.

“Mom!” Lyla happily cried out, refusing to accept Lysithea’s hand and instead went in for a hug, wrapping her tender little arms around her noticeably shorter mother.

Lysithea was taken by surprise from Lyla’s reaction, expecting her to accept her but in a more reserved fashion yet… she felt strangely warm at her daughter’s embrace, feeling something well up inside much like what she felt when she first held Jeralt earlier.

In no time, Lysithea felt herself compelled to return the embrace to this little girl, supposedly her eldest child and daughter. Could this feeling be the maternal instinct she has? Despite her confusion and her current age, she couldn’t help but feel this way.

Lyla withdrew herself from mother, taking Lysithea’s hands with her own.

“Even if you have amnesia, I will help you remember me and Jeralt!” Lyla declared with renewed hope, finding joy that her mother had finally acknowledged her.

Lysithea could only feel relief as she and Lyla tightened their hold on each other.

* * *

It was finally nighttime, the family of four with Marianne had all been together for the rest of the day, telling Lysithea of a few crucial details on what had happened and the general scope of things in Fodlan.

Lysithea was shocked to hear that a war erupted seemingly two months after what she remembered in her time and that it nearly took six years for it to end resulting in the deaths of Edelgard and Dimitri, in the ending days, the war also took Rhea’s life from the injuries she had sustained.

Lysithea barred herself from interrupting to ask questions, letting Marianne and Byleth tell their story. But, she could feel Byleth was holding a few details out but nonetheless, reserved the questions for some other time.

It was a lot to take in for Lysithea, the Adrestian Empire dismantled, the Kingdom of Faerghus have all been destroyed, the Church of Seiros have its power and influence limited after the exposure of the lies Rhea as Seiros (a fact that shocked Lysithea) had built up on.

The mention of the final battle, a revived Nemesis, resurrected by the very people who caused Lysithea so much misery, as a final act of spiteful vengeance was set loose upon Fodlan shortly after they were exterminated in their hideout.

The revelation of Claude being the heir for the throne of Almyra, taking Hilda and Balthus with him to the continent, the former becoming his wife and queen.

They had to cut it short when they realized that night had befallen Derdriu, Marianne bade her farewell much to Lyla’s disappointment but was reassured that she would return tomorrow. Marianne cited that she has to inform Margrave Edmund of what happened but promised Byleth that she would omit what had happened to Lysithea, she’ll only claim an illness that took hold of her.

Lysithea brushed the strands of Lyla’s hair as the latter sat on her lap, both of them had switched to their sleepwear consisting of a long white dress.

Jeralt was already fast asleep on the bed Byleth and Lysithea shared, only Byleth remained the one not wearing his sleepwear, only leaving the inner black robe, pants and boots he wore.

Unlike her, Lyla had more rowdy hair, a trait she had mostly inherited from her father, brushing the loose strands to smoothen them out. Lyla hummed merrily, finding joy spending time with her mother although, getting used to the rather unrefined way of how her hair was being brushed.

“Ow!” Lyla cried out, her humming interrupted after Lysithea accidentally pulled too many strands with her recent stroke.

“Sorry.” Lysithea apologized, despite the warm and fuzzy feeling of interacting with her daughter, Lysithea can’t deny her legs were beginning to feel strained under the weight of Lyla’s body.

Finally smoothening most of the strands, Lysithea felt satisfied with her handiwork and laid down the brush on the bed they were sitting on.

“I think that’s all I can do.” Lysithea said, prompting Lyla to finally hop out from Lysithea’s lap.

“Time to go to bed then.” Byleth said, removing his crown and laying it on the bedside table. He took the sleeping Jeralt into his arms, taking care he didn't wake up his son before he and his family left the room to go to Lyla and Jeralt’s bedroom.

Upon reaching the children’s shared bedroom, Byleth laid his son to his crib, Lyla hopped on to her bed, covering her lower body with the sheets as Lysithea watched Byleth come to Lyla’s bedside to tuck Lyla into bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Byleth then turned to leave the room with Lysithea following closely by.

“Mom, where are you going?”

Lysithea turned around with a perplexed look. “I’m going to sleep with your fa--” Her face suddenly turned red when she realized what she was about to say and the implications surrounding it.

She may be technically married to Byleth but to share a bed with him while she was at this age? While blushing at the thought, she missed Byleth’s awkward blush at the thought of sleeping with his age regressed wife.

It felt wrong to sleep with her at her current age and mindset, thus he told Lyla earlier that Lysithea would instead sleep with her and Jeralt in the same room.

While Lyla wasn’t a stranger to the fact of sleeping with her parents, she finds this one strange due to Byleth’s refusal to join them in.

“You’ll be sleeping here.” Byleth told Lysithea, still bearing a blush.

“S-Sure… wouldn’t you be… alone?”

“I will.”

“Won’t you b-be lonely then?”

Sothis, why is she making this difficult for him by asking such questions? Of course he wanted to sleep with Lysithea by his side but the circumstances now are questionable.

“Why would that be a problem?” Byleth asked, keeping his stoic facade as he analyzed Lysithea’s body language, it seemed like she felt obligated to sleep in the same room as him but was also conscious of the fact that it seemed so improper for her.

Byleth could feel a headache incoming at the complicated state of his marriage with Lysithea but he had to make this decision.

“Sleep here.” Byleth insisted. “With Lyla and Jeralt.”

There was a hint of finality in his voice and Lysithea had no choice but to nod, she was aware that she has a crush on the professor ever since they started interacting in the academy but she never dreamt of anything beyond it besides it being merely infatuation until the events of the ball happened and the subsequent moment they had in the Goddess Tower, her most recent memory.

She was still wondering what finally led her adult self and Byleth to realize their feelings for each other but kept the question back for another time.

“I understand.” Lysithea said before looking up at her ‘husband’ at this time.

“G-Good night.” She stuttered with a blush.

Byleth gave her a short smile. “Good night.” He said and promptly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lysithea sighed and then went to the side of the bed, opposite the space Lyla was inhabiting, lying down beside her daughter who looked puzzled.

“What’s wrong, Lyla?”

“It’s strange…” Lyla pondered.

“What is?”

“Dad usually kisses you good night.” Lyla pointed out but nevertheless dismissed it as a one-time thing only, failing to see Lysithea’s blush.

* * *

Outside of the room, Byleth leaned his back on the wall beside his children’s bedroom. Sighing dejectedly, releasing the pent-up emotions he has been keeping away in his family’s presence.

He was in no way okay with the current situation especially with his wife. Or could he even call this current Lysithea, his wife?

There was no denying it was still Lysithea but it wasn’t EXACTLY the Lysithea he married and started a family with.

The fact that this accident that happened due to Constance’s magic was unknown even to the latter made this situation more terrifying for him as his wife may never truly return to normal, the memories he spent with her gone prior to the accident, gone if nothing is done to reverse it.

Then, there was perhaps the grim news he received from the physician after she checked up on Lysithea while she was unconscious.

_“I haven’t seen anything like this, Your Majesty. The child is still inside her, developing but I fear that the sudden change in her body and the current age Her Majesty has… I fear the baby will be in peril…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“The queen’s current state is not a safe age to bear a child much more than birth one… there’s risk of her dying during the birth or the child dying while inside her womb as a result of the sudden change of it’s mother’s womb.”_

Byleth clenched his fists, nearly punching the wall out of frustration at the grim predicament that laid before him and his family. He has to keep himself together and continue to hope.

“Sothis… how I wish you were still here.” Byleth wished, trying to reach out for the presence that was once within him by clenching on his chest.

Only to receive nothing but silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 2! To be honest, I only intended this story to be in two chapters but later realizations made me reconsider and instead extend it further for the sake of pacing. I am glad this story has gained some traction here and at the Bysithea discord, and I am thankful for it!
> 
> Also to note, this maybe the second to the last Bysithea story I will be writing that is set in the Verdant Wind route. This series of interconnected stories must have a fitting conclusion and as much as I want to show more of royal side of the Bysithea ship, I must not let it drag on further than it should.
> 
> I will update Last Scion before updating this to hopefully it's final chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Again, we have a discord channel that focuses entirely on the Byleth and Lysithea (Bysithea) ship, if you would like to join us, just follow the link here: https://discord.gg/wwjvAu6


	3. Interlude

For so long, she sat alone in the darkness, the only source of light is where she slumbered for many centuries… a millenia even.

For so long, her fragmented memories haunted her, it confused her to why she was confined alone for many years.

For so long, whenever she slept, she would see the world in the eyes of someone else. Seeing and hearing people, places and other things, yet she was fated not to be able to exert control of the vessel she inhabits.

For so long, she had wanted to speak to them, to at least sate her boredom and loneliness of being the only one who can hear her own voice.

For so long, she had seen their lives expire before darkness once again shrouds what little she could see.

T’was, she was surprised when she found herself in the body of this particular person. A person who she can somehow pull into this plane of existence she inhabits to talk to, to yell at, to give advice and to give her opinion with.

She had spoken about wanting to learn more of the story, when pressed for questions regarding her past, she had nothing much to say except for things she knew that she wasn’t aware of until that time.

This person she was with, was a fool for her, a reckless fool that has time and time again endangered his life and if it weren’t for her, he would not be speaking with her as he does then.

But despite the fool being a fool, she cannot help but feel bonded with him, a sense of kinship she never had with the previous ones, she had wished he spoke more but his actions spoke louder if anything.

Then, it was her biggest regret that she never completely cherished this newfound experience she found herself enjoying despite him being a fool.

When a terrible darkness threatened to swallow them into the abyss, there was only one way to save their existence.

A sacrifice must be made and so, despite her yearning for more answers to her questions, made a great sacrifice.

Once again, darkness clouded her surroundings as she sat alone and slumbered to see the world in the fool’s eyes but unable to ever form any kind of communication again.

She felt lonely, despite the fool’s general silence, he was someone she could enjoy speaking with and to see the world in his eyes was a boon she took for granted.

Then, one fateful night, she found herself completely within the darkness. She feared what had come for her, was she fated to vanish into nothing? With no form of hope?

Then, she saw the world in the eyes of someone but it wasn’t the fool anymore as she saw the latter in the eyes of who she inhabits.

A smile… an uncharacteristic smile of warmth and joy was something she had not expected to see on the fool’s face as he interacted with the vessel she inhabits.

A spawn made out of love…

As time went by, she observed the world in the eyes of the fool’s child. Despite seeing the growth of the numerous people who came before this one, she could feel this one was different… more different than even the fool she once inhabited.

She had no inkling of a clue what made this child special until one day, she awoke in the dark room to see her staring curiously at her.

Standing before her seat with eyes from the girl inherited from her mother, looking straight at her emerald green orbs.

She asked who she was. She merely smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still alive. Sorry for that, I merely took a break in the previous month, wanting to rest and spend what little time I had over the holidays. Work beforehand was time consuming and too much exhausting due to the holiday rush.
> 
> Anyhow, the real next chapter is going along nicely. I merely ask for you guys to be a bit more patient XD


	4. Here and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea tries to get accustomed to this future she found herself in, Lyla tries to help and accompany her along the way while Byleth laments over his family's situation.
> 
> Will things ever return to what it was?

_“For the longest time, I didn't think I'd be around to be a part of the future you and everyone were creating. That I had no place in it. But now, I cannot fight it any longer… I do care. And I do not wish to give up on chasing that future. I do not wish to die! I refuse to give up…on myself, or on our future. And so…I promise to come back to you. No matter what!”_

_“Once I'm back…”_

Byleth woke up from his dream, his eyes shot open to see the ceiling of his bedroom. He was surprised to dream of that happy moment he had with Lysithea, the day he proposed to her and she happily accepted. It was strange because he never dreamt of that once during the course of his marriage with his wife.

Why now?

Especially with the emphasis of her promise to come back to him. He sat up on the bed he solely occupies. A bed he used to share with his beloved wife just a few days ago.

Growling upon the realization that it’s been almost a week since Lysithea was hit by the magical accident that turned her back into her fifteen year old self, memories and all. Byleth cannot help but miss seeing Lysithea’s frame, sleeping beside him as he wakes up.

The routine of seeing her sleeping peacefully has been deeply engraved into him and he couldn’t help missing the sight of it, he had just realized how he had taken such a privilege for granted. 

There were times prior to the accident that they can’t sleep together and share their moments of intimacy. Things such as Lyla and Jeralt being unable to fall asleep, or when Byleth falls asleep on his office while working overnight on his royal duties, or lastly, one of the rare times Byleth and Lysithea had a heated argument over something that led to the other staying away from each other for the night.

“She has been adapting well with Lyla and Jeralt…” Byleth murmured to himself with a sigh, his green eyes staring at the space beside him where Lysithea always lies down to sleep.

While Lyla and Jeralt were quick to embrace the change in their mother albeit being aware of the circumstances, Byleth was hiding the fact that he is gravely affected by the state of his wife.

She may be Lysithea but she technically isn’t the Lysithea he had married and had children with, not at that age. It makes him guilty to think of denying the fact that the fifteen year old girl is his wife, currently.

But what bothers him the most in his every waking moment? The unborn child Lysithea unknowingly bears inside her womb, he recalled what the physician told him. So few things in the world give him pause to be afraid, his family members’ lives being seriously threatened by something is what scares him the most.

He desperately wishes a solution is made to return Lysithea back to normal with all her memories and safeguarding the wellbeing of both her and the baby. He had started sending correspondence to Hanneman, only to be given a letter from one of his assistants that the elderly professor was away to conduct his inventions in a safe and remote place, the assistant promised he would give the letter to Hanneman once he returned.

Constance, in her recent letter, had expressed hope of finding a solution to reverse the effects. The incomplete nature of the spell and its effects is what is unknown to the countess, having never experienced such an issue under such circumstances before.

Patting the space of the bed where Lysithea usually lay, Byleth lied down on the pillow his wife occupied and smelled it, the fragrant scent of her hair and skin still lingered on it.

He missed her, terribly.

* * *

“Breakfast is served, Your Majesty.” One of the maids servicing Lysithea and Lyla said after placing the platter of fruits besides the other platter containing different kinds of bread, beside it were jars of jam and honey.

Lastly, the piping pot of tea was on the cart beside the table, tea cups were already served with the hot tea for both the queen and the princess.

“Thank you.” Lysithea thanked the maid with a smile, the maid bowed at her before she went back to standing from a distance, awaiting calls from her masters if they require further service.

Jeralt started making gestures towards his mother, gestures he wanted to be fed, something Lysithea picked up on and did so with the bowl of oatmeal Jeralt eats daily.

Lysithea smiled as Jeralt happily consumed a spoonful, tasting the oatmeal in his mouth as he sat on his high chair.

Lyla on the other hand, started spreading jam on a slice of bread. She brought it up to her mouth before biting the crunchy bread and squealing at her first taste of something sweet in the day.

It has been almost a week since Lysithea found herself in this… peculiar circumstance, she was living off of a future she never thought was possible. She was getting used to this routine that felt foreign to her a few days ago, waking up next to her daughter and checking up on her son felt heartwarming.

Could this be because of the innate maternal feelings she has that she never thought existed?

Yet, there was a lingering feeling within her that keeps gnawing at her conscience, that this isn’t… her life… yet. 

And that it belonged to someone else that should be here instead of her.

Or at least, another version of her that she seemed fated to become.

“Mama…” Jeralt called out, taking away Lysithea from her thoughts as she realized Jeralt wanted to be fed again.

Lysithea managed to smile at the distraction from Jeralt after feeding him. She looked at her breakfast plate and imitated what Lyla was eating, spreading the jam Lyla used on her slice of bread and eating it, she delighted in the sweet taste.

“Where’s dad?”

Lysithea looked at Lyla, thinking the question was directed at her when it turns out Lyla asked the maid regarding the king’s whereabouts.

“His Majesty ate in his room earlier, princess.”

“Again?!” Lyla exclaimed in disappointment.

This was already the 5th time he hasn’t joined them ever since Lysithea reverted to her current predicament and Lyla was honestly getting annoyed at her father for not joining them in breakfast, even in lunch he doesn’t join them sometimes!

“Dad has been really acting weird since you got smaller and had amnesia, mom.” Lyla said with a pout directed at her annoyance to her father.

Lysithea raised an eyebrow, setting down her half-eaten bread on the plate.

“Doesn’t your father get busy first thing in the morning? I mean, ruling an entire continent especially alone right now is quite a daunting task.” Lysithea reasoned, thinking of a reason why her ‘husband’ in this time wasn’t with them.

Lyla’s pout never faded. “That’s just it, mom. Dad always joins us and never misses breakfast with us… except when you two fight.”

The Ordelia girl blinked. “Me and the profe-- I mean your father fought in the past?”

The young girl nodded. “Only sometimes and it only lasts shortly…”

Lysithea’s mind began spinning. Having no idea of how relationships work, she had assumed that judging from the happy children she has in this time as well as her adult self’s bright appearance in paintings and stories from Marianne… she didn’t think she was capable of arguing something with the professor.

An argument that would warrant them avoiding each other, it even surprises her that the professor is capable of such things despite his lack of emotions in the Academy in most instances.

“So, did you and dad get into a fight?”

Lysithea blinked again when she was hit by a question from Lyla.

“No? Your father has been treating me well ever since this… situation started.”

This only made Lyla sigh, not getting relieved at the answer that her parents didn’t argue something about work again. But she still can’t figure out why her father seems to be missing a lot recently.

As for Lysithea, in the past few days she had been picking up a vibe from Byleth… a vibe that meant that the professor turned king isn’t as forthcoming with her over something. He seemed distant towards her.

To be honest, he was distant to her and the other members of the Golden Deer during his first few months as their house professor but that barrier between them broke down soon enough. But for him to be distant to her in this time where their relationship has reached the pinnacle?

“I’m starting to get a little angry at him.” Lyla admitted with puffed cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner, something Lysithea noted to be rather cute in it’s own way.

Adorable as it looks, Lysithea knew a child harboring such thoughts to her parents isn’t something to be tolerated, specifically one who didn’t wrong her.

“Lyla… It’s bad to hold something like that against your father. You need to understand--”

Lysithea wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she felt a sudden wave of dizziness cloud her head until she felt sick in her stomach.

Lyla and Jeralt looked alarmed when they witnessed their mother suddenly standing up to her seat, gagging and hastily covering her mouth. Lyla even stood up in reflex as she watched Lysithea come near one of the bushes in the garden to vomit.

Lysithea’s puking episode made Jeralt cry in distress while Lyla rushed to her mother’s side, who was kneeling on both knees by now as she let out any remnants of puke remaining in her.

“Mom?” Lyla called out, patting her mother’s back with a scared look.

Soon enough, the maid attending to them had called on some of her fellow servants to assist the queen but Lysithea gestured to them she’s alright.

The servants feared the young de-aged queen might have been poisoned with the food but Lysithea managed to stand up with Lyla’s help as her ragged breathing became more and more steady.

“I-I’m fine…” Lysithea reassured them in between breaths. She gave everyone a reassuring smile.

“I-I must have lacked s-sleep…”

An obvious lie that even Lyla can tell. She knew her mother was a horrible liar, her father said so himself when he told her a story about them back then. Lyla also knew her mother had more than enough sleep at night because she’s always sleeping with her ever since she turned to this form.

Also because she knew Lysithea was pregnant and she couldn’t openly say it to her mother due to her father telling her not to reveal it to her in order to avoid confusion and further complications.

Something Lyla didn’t quite get but nonetheless agreed, believing her father knew best.

She helped guide Lysithea back to her seat, one of the servants offered a clean napkin to clean her face from any remnants of vomit.

“T-Thanks…” Lysithea said to the servants attending to her, all bearing worried looks to the young queen.

“Your Majesty, are you feeling well--”

“I said I’m fine didn’t I?” Lysithea suddenly snapped, feeling a sense of annoyance to how the servants coddled her but she immediately regretted it. The sudden burst of annoyance she felt seemed spontaneous.

Jeralt was still crying from what he had witnessed and so, Lysithea took it upon herself to calm him down. Carrying him from his chair and cradling him as she sat back to her chair, comforting him.

“I’m sorry I made you cry. Hush now, Jeralt… M-mommy’s fine now…” Lysithea cooed at her son as if she was used to comforting her child despite her current age.

Lyla was aware of the signs of pregnancy, having seen them from her mother prior when she was pregnant of Jeralt but she still couldn’t help but feel bad for her mother.

As well as omitting the fact that Lysithea was pregnant, it felt like she was lying to her by omission.

The young princess felt something was off especially with her father and she had every intention to confront him about it later.

* * *

After postponing in receiving visitors to Derdriu Palace the past few days, Byleth had focused more on working in his office while also taking in some of the workload that was originally Lysithea’s field.

For that, he had to take time to thoroughly review any form of documents or projects needing the crown’s approval and keeping it consistent with Lysithea’s policies and their shared political ideals.

While receiving visitors and listening to their petitions or problems is something he and Lysithea jointly did together, today he must do all of it alone as he ordered the reopening of the audience chamber.

He glanced at the empty throne beside his, an image of his wife and queen sitting on it briefly appeared, her expression focused.

Lysithea has always been his source of wisdom ever since he became Fodlan’s king, oftentimes despite learning much from her and by his own, he would still seek her advice over some political matters.

Even during the war, he would often seek Lysithea’s counsel as a second opinion after hearing what Seteth and Claude had to say regarding strategy. Lysithea filled that void that Sothis had left ever since the disembodied spirit of the Goddess merged her soul with his in a bid to save his life from the dark abyss Solon banished him in.

He thought that he had no need for Sothis’ counsel ever since but now… he regrets ever thinking he does not need her scolding in his head anymore with Lysithea’s current predicament.

“No doubt, she’ll call me a fool for being so indecisive with this situation.” Byleth mumbled, his right hand on the side of his head as he contemplated on his throne.

“Your Majesty?” One of the royal guards near the steps of the throne asked, hearing the king’s mumbles just now.

Byleth snapped out of his thoughts and steered his gaze to see the first of the petitioners already kneeling down in front of the steps to his throne.

The king sighed and shook his head.

“It is nothing, just thinking aloud.” Byleth said before gesturing to the petitioner, a farmer from his appearance, to stand up and speak what he needs.

Byleth could already feel a massive headache caused by stress looming on the horizon.

* * *

“Curious… the professor and I managed to lessen if not, eradicate cases of members of the nobility disowning their children due to lack of Crests.” Lysithea murmured as she read on a book that contained the current laws of Fodlan ever since Byleth and Lysithea rose to take the throne.

Lysithea read through other contents in the book in how Crests no longer should hold any weight in terms of succession, something she agreed on.

“Your Majesty?”

Lysithea looked up from her book to see Edna, the bespectacled blonde teacher of Lyla, having met Lyla’s teacher a few days earlier.

Edna is perhaps the only person outside of Derdriu besides Marianne who knew about her current situation.

“I’m nearly done teaching the princess for the day.”

The Ordelia girl merely gave her a nod while giving her a puzzled look, not knowing why Lyla’s teacher was unnecessary telling her such things.

“She’s been getting better compared to her performances recently.” Edna nodded as she and Lysithea looked towards Lyla, diligently answering questions in her paper.

“Lyla’s slacking off recently?” Lysithea assumed.

Edna shook her head. “Nothing of the sort. The princess has always been one of my most enthusiastic students I have handled but she seemed to be bothered about something in the past few days which proved detrimental to her studies…”

Lysithea kept silent, having an inkling of what Edna was talking about in regards to the events recently. It made her feel guilty again for ever snapping at Lyla when they first ‘met’.

“I-Is that so?” Lysithea asked.

“Forgive me for prattling, Your Majesty.” Edna apologized after sensing how uncomfortable the young queen seemed regarding the topic, feeling like she overstepped her bounds for mentioning the princess’ issue.

She bowed and prepared to take her leave to check on Lyla’s progress until Lysithea mustered up some courage to ask her something.

“W-What do you think of Lyla?” She asked, stopping Edna in her tracks.

“Pardon?”

“What do you think of her progress as a student? Besides being one of your most enthusiastic students…”

Edna blinked, glancing at Lyla who was earnestly writing down on her paper before turning her gaze back to the de-aged queen.

“For someone her age, Princess Lyla is progressing quickly… able to tackle on advanced lessons without much difficulty--”

Lysithea nodded but pressed on with more questions.

“What do you think contributed to it? Do you think she’s talented?”

It was a trick question, something Lysithea likes to use towards teachers or instructors of any kind since she attended school. It was her way of knowing if the teacher has the proper beliefs to see if they have what it takes to be a good teacher.

Lysithea, with her lost memories wanted to see if Edna wasn’t just a teacher who jumped at the chance to teach someone from royalty and earn high pay, she wanted to see how her older self decided to pick her as Lyla’s teacher… wanting to understand her older self more.

Edna giggled before shaking her head.

“Nothing of that sort, Your Majesty.” Edna said with mirth as if she recalled something from the past that made her laugh.

It was there that Lysithea saw pride within the teacher’s sky blue eyes when she glanced at Lyla.

“I don’t want to sound like I’m trying to flatter you and the princess…” Edna excused herself first. “But talent is nothing compared to hard work. One person may be born talented over something but nothing defeats the commitment and time spent on learning something to perfect it. Talent can only bring someone so far without hard work… meanwhile, the latter can bring a person farther with continuous efforts.”

Lysithea’s eyes widened at Edna’s words as her mind wandered back to a time when she and the professor were having tea in Garreg Mach. She recalled how Byleth wanted to give her his assessment of her studies and performance in battle, saying words of praise for her results.

She recalled asking the same question towards him, expecting him to give the same answers as Hanneman and other teachers she had before him… only for Byleth to shock her with an answer similar to Edna’s.

It was that time that Lysithea realized how different Byleth was and his admiration for her focus, her dedication and efforts to work hard… that’s when her schoolgirl crush began to develop towards him.

A schoolgirl crush that eventually grew to love and to marriage as she can tell in this future she’s living in.

“Frankly, I admire the princess. She’s so motivated at such a young age.”

Lysithea blinked, her mind returning to reality as Edna continued on her thoughts about Lyla.

“Motivated?”

“She feels responsible already, wanting to think of ways how to be of service to the people of Fodlan and so that she can…”

“She can what?”

“So that she can relieve you and the king of your duty to the throne, to rest and relax in the peace both of you fought hard for. She said that to me once.”

Lysithea could feel her heart melt from what she just heard, she stared at Lyla’s back, seeing herself in her more and more as she recalled her goal to free her parents of the burdens of nobility… to live a peaceful and simple life. Lyla, despite growing up in a more carefree world, wanted to give her parents the same sentiments Lysithea had for hers.

Lyla truly was her daughter as each passing day reminds her more and more of that fact.

“I do not know what the future has for the princess but if I would be frank, Princess Lyla will grow up to be a fine ruler to Fodlan. She has that potential to be the best of her generation and I couldn’t be more proud to help her on the way.”

Lysithea merely stared at Lyla who slightly turned around from her seat and gave Edna a proud grin.

“Teacher! I’m done! Can you check?” She asked excitedly, raising her test paper up as if it was a prized treasure to behold.

Edna nodded and went to Lyla’s side, taking her test paper and checking it as Lysithea observed them from her seat in the study room.

Lysithea only watched Lyla with a renewed view of the young princess that is (to be) her daughter. Despite their differing circumstances as children, both of them are so alike in their love for their parents, using such love to motivate themselves to help their parents later on.

The Ordelia girl wondered if she would be the same way as herself if she didn’t suffer the traumatic childhood she had. Looking at Lyla right now seems to answer that question...

* * *

“What do you want to do, mom?” Lyla asked her mother while sitting on the foot of her bed and the latter was checking on the sleeping Jeralt in his crib, a maid was standing by outside of Jeralt and Lyla’s room to give the members of the royal family time together.

Lysithea turned to her daughter after making sure Jeralt was accommodated in his crib.

“What else is left to do here when your father basically forbade me to go out except in select areas?” Lysithea asked with clear irritation not at Lyla but the rather unreasonable set of limitations Byleth has set for her.

Lysithea and Lyla recalled the morning after Lysithea became the way she is now, Byleth gave the de-aged queen strict orders not to go out from the palace and that the others besides the palace staff and other trusted people must not know of the Fodlan queen’s current situation.

“Dad also instructed the guards to keep an eye out for us so we can’t scare them--”

“Scare them?” Lysithea raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know… use our authority to impose our will?” Lyla asked with uncertainty, she knew her mother had scolded her before when she did that last time but she wanted to see if her mother’s mindset would be the same right now.

“That’s called abuse of power, Lyla. It’s not something you should start using as a habit.” Lysithea frowned at her daughter. “Especially from someone like you who aspires to be the next ruler of Fodlan.”

Lyla sighed inwardly. 

_‘Well, I tried…’_

“Well, what else can we do? Dad doesn’t even want us to be with him at work…” Another tinge of irritation seemed to hit Lysithea anew at the reminder of how Byleth seemed keen to keep her distant from helping out, she knew that Byleth knew of the fact that Lysithea hated wasting her time idling by… something he seemed to have forgotten in this time.

“Well… do you want to play a game?” Lysithea awkwardly asked, finding the notion to play games as childish for her but alas, had nothing more to do due to the limitations set upon her.

Normally, she would opt to read and study but she had her fill reading about Fodlan’s history these past few years that it began to take a toll in her mind, learning various events that occured with the years she’s supposed to live out, events she has yet to live through.

Seeing the unease in her mother’s eyes, Lyla managed to think of something though she was unsure if Lysithea would even allow it considering how Lysithea had always been the one disciplining her most of the time.

“Do you want to go out in the city, mom?” Lyla asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Lysithea regarded Lyla first before raising an eyebrow.

“Are you forgetting we’re forbidden to go out?”

A spark lit up within Lyla’s mind, normally, when she thinks of committing something questionable and suggesting it to her mother, she would immediately get berated but her mother now… it didn’t seem like she was against the idea wholly.

“We ARE forbidden to go out of the palace.” Lyla confirmed, earning a sigh from her mother.

“If that was so obvious to you then why suggest it in the first place--”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t go out by not being ourselves.” Lyla interjected which made her mother pause.

There was confusion in Lysithea’s eyes, that was the moment Lyla knew she got her mother’s attention.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means we can go around dad’s orders to go out as the queen and princess of Fodlan by disguising ourselves to not look the type!” Lyla answered with a smirk that was slowly forming with her mouth.

Before Lysithea can voice out her opinion, Lyla spoke once again.

“We can get clothes from the servant’s quarters… borrow them for a while and get to the city.”

“And you think changing clothes will instantly make us less recognizable to the guards?” Lysithea challenged once more to dissuade Lyla from this plan that makes little sense.

It was here that Lyla revealed her full smirk, a first one that Lysithea saw from the girl that is to be her daughter, she knew Lyla was a girl full of smiles and other cute expressions but to see such a sly smirk from her?

“I know a secret passage out of this palace and into the city.” Lyla said, her smirk never faltering. “I’ve used it a few times and--”

“Lyla…” Lysithea called out with a tone telling her she’s going to be in trouble.

“And it works! We can sneak out for a short bit--”

“You know I’m not going to allow this and will tell your father, right?” Lysithea rhetorically asked, tapping her right foot as her arms are crossed over her chest.

Lyla’s smirk dissipated, a sign for Lysithea that the young princess is discouraged with this outrageous idea.

Yet… to say that Lysithea wasn’t tempted to accept Lyla’s offer was a lie.

“I just wanted you to have fun, mom.” Lyla murmured lowly, looking down on the floor between them. Lysithea’s frown faltered as she saw the girl’s dispirited form.

“Ever since you got small and had amnesia, you and dad have been rather… distant. You may look like you love caring for me and Jeralt but I can see you being sad of being cooped up here.” Lyla continued.

This caught Lysithea by surprise at how Lyla has been observing her all this time, being aware of what she had been concealing all this time. She did not think her daughter was this observant at such a young age, it reminded her so much of the professor’s keen eye despite him not looking like he cared to know anyone.

In Lyla’s case, she remained looking cheerful and carefree but remained observant of her mother’s situation.

“I just don’t want to see you feeling so sad while me and Jeralt are having fun.”

Lysithea’s reprimanding glare melted as she felt touched at the sentiment Lyla had for her, she had not expected this, on how thoughtful her daughter was.

She bit her lower lip, a part of her was still trying to reason with her over this but eventually, her overwhelming feelings regarding Lyla’s motivation for this outrageous plan of sneaking out had all won over her.

Not to mention the pitiful look Lyla was giving off was the last straw for Lysithea’s instincts to overwhelm her reasoning.

* * *

“I can’t believe that worked.” Lysithea murmured as she and Lyla emerged from a small breach leading out of the underground tunnels of the palace towards the underground sewers of the city of Derdriu itself.

Emerging from the canals, Lyla and Lysithea kept the hoods of their tattered cloaks on overlaying their clothes that they ‘borrowed’ from the servants’ quarters, looking like commoners as possible.

“I told you, I snuck out to the city a few times and no one still find out about it!” Lyla chimed in cheerily as the pair went up the stairs leading out of the canals and towards city proper itself.

Lysithea has been in the Aquatic Capital of the Leicester Alliance for a couple of times prior to her admission to Garreg Mach but it was nowhere near as bustling and lively as it is now.

The streets were clean and filled to the brim with people, merchants ply their goods be it by stalls, tents or their goods are lined up on a mat. What surprises her the most? The numerous number of foreigners interacting with the people of Fodlan without any form of reservations…

She had recalled how back in Garreg Mach, people like Dedue, Petra, Shamir and Cyril were subjects of ostracization by it’s staff or students, especially the latter as she had seen him getting harassed by other students due to his Almyran origins while she was teaching him how to read and write.

“They look like ants when looking from the balcony at the palace but the city feels so alive if I’m here.” Lyla remarked as she looked around.

Lysithea, however, was still cautious of being in such a big city especially with this volume of a crowd around them. Before Lyla can wander off to somewhere she had her eyes on, Lysithea grabbed a hold of her left hand with her right hand and held on to it firmly but not to the point of discomfort to the young princess.

“Lyla, stay with me and never let go of my hand.” Lysithea told her, not wanting to risk losing her daughter in the middle of this crowd, she would never forgive herself if something happened to her on her watch.

The young princess gave her a frown. “But I’ve been here alone a few times already, I know my way around—“

“Lyla.” The stern tone in Lysithea’s voice made Lyla freeze, reminding her eerily of how her mother’s true self sounds and feels like when she disciplines her.

“Allowing you to go here is one thing but allowing you to wander off on your own whims is another. Stay with me or else, I’ll bring you back to the palace immediately.”

Lyla gave a childish frown by puffing her cheeks but nonetheless acquiesced. Lysithea only sighed as she recalled what Byleth told her a while back.

_“She’s prone to causing mischief whether intentional or not especially with how she acts on her whims sometimes without thinking of the weight of her actions.”_

_‘Granted, Marianne did mention at one time that she was more whimsical two years ago.’_

Lysithea thought as she and Lyla walked around various stalls, looking for something interesting to buy until a stall owner caught their attention to what he was selling.

“Candied fruits! Get them while they are brimming with sweetness!”

Lysithea and Lyla briefly stared at the stall before simultaneously looking at each other, in no time their faces bore knowing grins at each other as if reading the other’s mind.

Approaching the stall, the old man noticed their stares of intent upon the food he was selling.

“Oh hello there young ones! May I help you?” The aged old man greeted them, presenting his selection of candied fruits, all lined up in trays and sorted out in an orderly manner.

Lyla’s mouth started to water at the sight of the colorful fruits but what her eyes were set on in particular were the strawberries.

Lysithea and the old man noticed it before the two gave each other knowing looks.

“I’ll have some of the candied strawberries.”

The old man nodded with a smile. “Do you want to mix it up with something else? Figured your younger sister would want more.”

Lysithea took a moment to register what the old man was referring to before looking at Lyla.

“Well… My little _sister_ here seems to...”

“Since the young miss looks so fascinated with my candies, I can slip in a few extra free of charge.”

Lysithea was dumbfounded at the old man’s generosity.

“But that’s… we can pay for it! It is your livelihood after all!”

The old man chuckled. “Young miss, when you get my age, money doesn’t become a bother to me. Being just an old happy man is enough for me and it makes me happy to see such young people still appreciating my craft in these foods… so please, accept my offer.”

Lysithea still looked hesitant but had no choice but to accept the man’s generosity especially with such a satisfied smile etched on his face.

“I… alright…”

The old man nodded and took out a small paper bag, using a big spoon to scoop out the candied strawberries Lyla had her eyes on as well as adding some candied oranges, grapes and cherries.

Giving the small bag towards Lysithea, to whom Lyla set her eyes on longingly.

“That will be just a couple of copper coins.” The old man said, Lysithea smiled and went for the pockets of her dress only for her eyes to widen in horror.

She didn’t bring any form of money when she and Lyla snuck out, she mentally slapped herself for such a blunder until she felt Lyla tugging on her dress. Lysithea looked down to see Lyla handing her coin pouch with a knowing smirk.

 _‘Of course she prepared for this beforehand.’_ Lysithea thought, giving the bag of candies to Lyla in exchange for the coin purse which Lysithea took a silver coin and handed it to the old man.

“Y-Young miss, t-this is too much--”

Lysithea only smiled at him, waving the old man goodbye as Lyla started to take a piece of the candied fruits and ate it.

The old man was at a loss for words, the single silver coin on his palms as he watched the two girls leave until Lyla turned her head to look at him and smiled in thanks before they were lost in the crowd.

* * *

Lyla squealed as she eagerly chewed on the candied strawberries Lysithea bought for her while Lysithea took bites of the candied oranges, enjoying it but in a more subtle way compared to Lyla.

The mother and daughter pair had found a vacant bench in Derdriu’s lush green park, fortunate enough to find one considering the volume of people occupying the park ranging from children playing, couples spending time together or groups of people having a picnic.

The two enjoyed the sunlight as a cool breeze blew gently at the park.

“You really love strawberries, don’t you?” Lysithea asked after noticing Lyla’s preference for the fruit in the past few days.

Lyla swallowed the candied strawberry and took another piece but instead of eating it, she handed it to her mother. Lysithea graciously took the piece and ate it.

“Uh-huh.” Lyla answered, taking a piece of candied cherry. “Grandpa’s fault.”

Lysithea raised an eyebrow. “Your grandfather’s fault?”

Lyla nodded and ate the cherry in one go, briefly chewing it and swallowed it before continuing.

“Ever since we visited his and grandma’s farm years ago.”

The de-aged queen nodded in understanding but deep within her mind, she still found herself surprised at the way her parents are in this time, it was another revelation that gave her relief and a sense of accomplishment besides her Crests, her curse being removed.

When Lyla and Byleth first told her what became of her parents a few days ago, she almost couldn’t believe that they decided to make a sustainable living as farmers in a secluded village, their choice of place and career was more simpler than she had thought.

But, considering how Byleth and Lyla spoke of her, they seemed to be content with the new lease they had in life like how her adult self was content with her own life at this time.

“Grandpa always grows the best strawberries I’ve eaten especially when they’re freshly picked!” Lyla continued as she looked up at the clear blue sky above Derdriu.

“Grandma would then give us a jar of strawberry jam she made for us to bring home whenever we visit!”

Lysithea smiled softly at her daughter’s enthusiastic way of telling stories about her grandparents, it made her heart flutter that despite the distance, her parents still held them dear.

But, in the past few days, Lyla had only mentioned her grandparents in Lysithea’s side and never made any mentions of those from the professor’s, it made her wonder what became of Captain Jeralt or about his wife?

“Lyla, have you met Captain Jeralt yet?”

The princess glanced at her mother. “Jeralt? Of course I did, he’s my younger bro--”

“I meant your Grandpa Jeralt.”

Then all of a sudden, Lyla’s enthusiastic look fell for a bit. Lysithea could begin to feel something was wrong, could it be Captain Jeralt wasn’t close to her? He did seem intimidating when Lysithea first met him but she and the Golden Deer later found out he was a warm man, a bit distant but nonetheless a good company to be with.

“Dad said that Grandpa Jeralt died long before I was born.” Lyla replied and remembered the saddened look on her father’s face when he told her for the first time.

“H-He’s dead?” Lysithea stuttered in shock, unable to process that the legendary knight captain would die considering how strong he was in body and in skill.

Lyla nodded. “Dad sometimes looks sad when he remembers Grandpa Jeralt… I heard him speak to Jeralt back then, he thought I was asleep and he went to check on Jeralt and started talking as if Grandpa Jeralt was there…”

“W-What did he say?”

“That Grandpa Jeralt would be happy to see me and Jeralt, that he was sorry he couldn’t save him despite all his power and that… he regretted Grandpa Jeralt wasn’t here to see us…”

Lysithea only looked on in shock at the news, she did not expect to learn of Captain Jeralt’s fate like this and how it affected the professor. She knew that Byleth considered Captain Jeralt to be the only meaningful bond he had prior to his arrival in Garreg Mach. But even then, the professor’s personality didn’t really show the depths of his care for his father.

But to hear about the amount of guilt Byleth carries until now for what happened to him? It hurt her in the heart.

“Mom?” Lyla asked out in concern, peering closer to her mother’s face.

“In your memories… is Grandpa Jeralt still alive?” Lyla asked curiously, referencing Lysithea’s ‘amnesia’ and surmising that in her current fragmented memories, her grandfather was still alive.

The de-aged queen thought things over for a bit.

“Yes. Your Grandpa Jeralt was still alive, last that I remember.”

Lyla’s face then lit up for some reason.

“Really? What was he like? What does he look like? Does Jeralt really look like him as the others say? How close was he and dad? You?” Lyla bombarded her with several questions that Lysithea had no idea how to even begin to answer one.

Gesturing her daughter to calm down, Lysithea could see how excited Lyla was in knowing about her other grandfather, a person she never met… she wondered if Byleth avoided talking about Captain Jeralt whenever asked about it if Lyla was asking such questions right now.

“Captain Jeralt… how should I begin…” Lysithea started, placing her hands on her lap as she mustered up every piece of memory she had about the knight captain.

“He was a very tall man--”

“Taller than dad?”

“Very much so, he was large and heavily built, and it’s true to what they tell you, he looks very much like your baby brother except he had this bushy beard over his chin and his face bore scars from his years serving as a Knight of Seiros and a mercenary captain--”

“Grandpa was a Knight of Seiros?!” Lyla exclaimed in shock. “Like Grandpa-Uncle Alois?!”

 _‘Grandpa-Uncle Alois?’_ Lysithea thought of the unusual title Alois has from Lyla.

“By the time I met your grandfather, Lady Rhea already had him reinstated as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros. But before that, I had only heard stories of him like--”

“Like how he defeated a hundred men all by his own? Dad told me that was just an exaggerated tale! He was with Grandpa Jeralt when they fought a dozen men together, not a hundred!”

Lysithea managed to giggle at how Lyla herself debunked the popular myth about Captain Jeralt’s achievements, she herself knew about this when Byleth himself debunked the story when Raphael asked it out of the blue in class.

“But nevertheless, Captain Jeralt was a very respected man, your father spoke highly of him and… he loved him, greatly.”

“Like dad does to you?”

Lysithea knew she didn't hold the answer to that question, she would like to believe it but she just couldn’t make the assumption at her current age.

“I don’t know...”

Lyla looked disappointed at her mother’s answer, it truly seems that the feelings her mother felt for her father haven't developed in Lysithea’s current memories.

“Dad said Grandpa Jeralt seemed to be sad most of the time.”

“He does.” Lysithea replied solemnly, remembering the general demeanor Captain Jeralt possessed during the times she saw him.

“Dad thinks it has something to do with Grandma Sitri.”

The Ordelia girl blinked. Sitri? That was the first time she had heard of such a name, and the bearer of such a name is the professor’s mother?

“Your Grandma… Sitri? Why? Does she not get along with--”

“No, even dad doesn’t know anything about Grandma Sitri because he hasn't met her.”

Lysithea blinked again, her thoughts straying to this mystery woman who is Captain Jeralt’s wife and the mother of his son.

“Why?”

“It’s because Grandma Sitri passed away after giving birth to dad.”

Silence.

Lysithea simply sat and stared at Lyla, speechless at the revelation she had heard regarding the professor’s mother. It explained so much of Captain Jeralt’s demeanor upon seeing him, why he was melancholic for most of the time while his son, Byleth was generally stoic in the beginning.

But to hear of the most plausible reason why the grizzled veteran knight was as such? It added another layer of her opinion regarding her father-in-law at this time and she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the loss of his loved one, something she can very much relate with.

_‘Another one who is defined by the loss of his loved one.’_

Lyla failed to notice her mother’s shock, her attention diverted someplace she seemed to recognize from her prior (mis)adventures outside of the palace.

“I now remember! There’s some good ice cream there just outside the park’s gates!” Lyla pointed out with clear excitement.

Lysithea was about to protest, citing the unfinished candied fruits they were eating until she realized Lyla had all consumed everything on her own while they were conversing.

_‘Good grief, she reminds me of myself at how fast she eats sweets!’_

Grabbing a hold of her mother’s hand, Lyla pulled her out of her seat and excitedly ran towards the shop that sells the ice cream Lyla had mentioned earlier.

* * *

“Mhhhmm!” Lysithea hummed at the taste of the frozen dairy in her mouth, melting and bursting in sweet flavor.

Lyla grinned and licked her own cone of vanilla ice cream, two scoops as she wanted while her mother had a scoop of chocolate and vanilla of her own.

The mother and daughter pair continued roaming around the city, finding relative joy and comfort being together, Lysithea had almost forgotten her irritation at the professor back in the palace as she simply basked in the enjoyment of her little escapade with Lyla.

“W-What is with this chocolate flavor?”

“Do you like it?” Lyla asked while observing her mother happily consuming her ice cream. “I’ll have you know that the chocolate used for the ice cream was made from the cocoa fruit from Brigid which Fodlan has gotten a steady supply of thanks to the treaty made by you and Queen Petra!”

“Wait, I did?” Lysithea asked incredulously.

“Yes, when you were first offered a taste of chocolate by the Queen of Brigid, you liked it so much that you quickly agreed to sign a trade agreement.”

Lysithea looked in doubt, not at Lyla’s story but on her adult self’s reasoning on quickly signing a trade agreement with Brigid.

 _‘I have an inkling that wasn’t purely because it would be beneficial for Fodlan but for myself.’_ Lysithea thought as she thought of her adult self’s immature reaction to the chocolate given to her.

She shook her head. “Lyla, you seemed so knowledgeable on things like this.”

“Well, I study a lot and I wanted to know about the food I am eating…”

Lysithea giggled as she brought her ice cream cone up to take another lick.

“Also, did you know the process of making ice cream was accidentally discovered by a mage who accidentally hit the sweet milk she was drinking with an ice-based spell?”

Of course Lysithea knew that yet it seemed so refreshing to hear the young girl sharing what she learned so enthusiastically, such enthusiasm reminded her of a dear friend she had back in Garreg Mach and she had wondered how well that person is doing in this future she found herself in.

“You’re so full of knowledge on things far above your age, tell me something you don’t know yet.” Lysithea challenged playfully, finding the urge to do so to see what Lyla does and doesn’t know.

“I…” Lyla was taken aback by the question, she knew there were many things she has yet to learn about the world and life in general but to be asked what she doesn’t know specifically… then an idea sprouted in her mind, this could be beneficial for her.

“I don’t know how to properly write a letter to someone.”

Lysithea blinked, she had not expected Lyla to lack in such a matter, could it be Edna had not gotten to that part yet as she teaches Lyla?

“I’ve been asking Edna about it but she keeps telling me she’ll teach me sometime in the future.”

“Maybe, she’s just keeping you at a moderate pace?” Lysithea surmised. “You are a smart girl, Lyla but trying to hasten yourself in learning something might prove detrimental to you.”

“Like?”

“Like tiring yourself--”

It was at that moment, Lysithea realized how hypocritical she was in saying that when she herself isn’t any better.

“Can you teach me how?” Lyla asked all of a sudden. “How to write a letter properly.”

Lysithea was all smiles at the little girl’s request.

“Of course, maybe when we get back to the palace?” Lysithea suggested as she was confident Lyla wouldn’t be a hard person to teach considering how she’s excelling in her studies in the past few days of her observation.

Lyla smiled widely. “Really? Then, I can finally send proper letters back to Claudius and Glenn by my own hand instead of asking you or dad to write it for me!”

The Ordelia girl knew who Claudius was, the son of Claude and Hilda (who she still has trouble believing to be a couple) but this mention of the boy named Glenn was unknown to her.

“Who is Glenn?” Lysithea asked as she and Lyla continued walking around the city.

“Auntie Annie’s son... with Uncle Grumpy Face.”

“Uncle Grumpy Face?” Lysithea repeated, trying to decipher who could the unfortunate individual be to be branded as such by the sweet little girl that is her daughter.

“Felix.”

Lysithea nearly let go of her ice cream cone.

“Wait, Felix? The one with a permanent scowl plastered all over his face?”

“Yes, that’s why I call him Uncle Grumpy Face.”

Lysithea knew who Annie is considering she had heard that nickname from Mercedes all the time she was with Annette but for the latter to be married to Felix… of all people! Annette was probably the most bubbly girl she had met in the entirety of her batch in Garreg Mach while Felix was the total opposite, he was only ever enthusiastic when it came to swinging his sword like an aggressive cat with it’s paws.

_‘Huh, I guess the saying of opposites do attract is true.’_

“Glenn is a year younger than me but he already knows how to write letters all on his own. Same with Claudius. I want to convey my feelings and experiences to them when they send me a letter!”

Having recovered from her initial shock of finding out about Annette and Felix, she could understand Lyla’s desire to write her own words to her friends rather than have someone else write it for her, it felt more genuine that way.

“I can be strict but I can guarantee you that I can make you write a proper letter in the next few days.”

“I know you can, considering how you used to teach dad about politics stuff back then!”

That was something Lysithea never thought would become real while she was in Garreg Mach. She had thought that it was her who is learning from the professor but in this future, it baffled her to know that Byleth became good with politics under HER guidance, in a reverse twist of their situations.

“Besides dad, have you ever taught anyone before?” Lyla asked, the pair finding a bunch of unused boxes near an alleyway.

The two girls rested their feet from their constant walking around the city, feeling relieved as they consumed their half-finished ice cream.

“Taught anyone? Well, there’s Annette.” Lysithea thought of the girl who was a year older than her, she remembered the day Annette pleaded with her to teach her despite Annette having more academic background by studying in the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad. Despite some careless words from Annette, the two formed a bond as study mates.

“I knew it! Auntie Annie always told me you were the best of your class back then, even the entire school with your grades!” Lyla chimed in, beaming with pride at her mother’s academic accomplishments, something Lysithea smiled at her for.

“I also used to teach a boy once, how to read and write.” Lysithea said as her thoughts drifted to her other friend in Garreg Mach, someone who was more near her age.

“Oh? Who is it? Is it one of your classmates?” Lyla asked, getting more and more excited in knowing more about who her and Byleth’s predecessors are when it comes to Lysithea’s ‘students’.

Lysithea shook her head. “No, it was a servant in Garreg Mach. He was probably the most devoted boy towards Lady Rhea outside of the Knights.”

“I bet he learned a lot from you!”

“Maybe, I lost count how many times I scolded him on his mistakes, mistakes that he eventually came to fix later on…”

“So is he someone I have met?”

That was a question in Lysithea’s mind as well, she knows Lyla has probably met all of her classmates and friends, considering Lyla knew Alois, Flayn and Seteth from Garreg Mach, having talked about them at some point but has her daughter ever met this friend of hers?

“I don’t know if you’ve met him but his name is Cyril and--”

Lyla suddenly hissed the moment Lysithea mentioned Cyril’s name as if she knew the boy (who is probably a man now at this time) personally and didn’t like him.

“Cyril? THAT Cyril?”

“W-What’s with that reaction? Have you met him?” Lysithea asked, dreading what Cyril could have done to elicit such a reaction from her daughter.

She knew how Cyril possessed a rather tactless and blunt way of communicating, she thought that Cyril may have said something to offend Lyla unintentionally.

“I haven’t met him…” Lyla shook her head, earning a frown from Lysithea for being so assuming to a person she never met.

“But I know he tried to steal you away from dad!”

That made Lysithea to once again, almost let go of her ice cream cone at what she had just heard.

“H-He what?” Lysithea asked with shock, never expecting to hear anything about such matters about Cyril, she had thought the Almyran was just a simple boy who tries his earnest to better serve the person he is indebted to. She knew how Cyril is willing to go high and low to earn the (now deceased) Archbishop’s favor but for her to hear this?

“I heard he tried to…” Lyla briefly thought for the word that she momentarily forgot. “To ‘woo’ you despite you and dad being in love already! He tried to steal you away from dad even though you two are lovey dovey together!”

“I...I… that doesn’t seem right… not once did I sense he had such feelings for me!”

“You didn’t know until later on when you and dad finally got married and had me!” Lyla exclaimed, frowning at the thought of another man trying to whisk away her mother from her father.

“That’s…” Lysithea was speechless at such information, not once had she thought of the Almyan as anything more than a friend. She enjoyed teaching him but had always thought he wasn’t the type of boy she would fall for, she had always valued intelligence, honesty and integrity from someone during that one moment she imagined the traits of her dream man would be… something the professor fit perfectly.

Alas, it was the burden she carried that made her stop such silly and impossible thoughts. Having resigned to the fact that she would die young and would leave only pain and suffering for the people who loved her.

A thought she perfectly knows is nonexistent in this time she lives in, at least in the point of view of her older self.

Lysithea sighed, she wished there was a misunderstanding but Lyla’s adverse reaction to hearing Cyril’s name had made her form her childish frown once again. This is something she needs to ask from the professor later when they get home and also hear his own thoughts about it.

“Anyhow, those are the only people I remember teaching. There’s no one else other than them.” Lysithea said, going back to topic to remove the frown on her daughter’s face.

“Also, let’s go for a few more stops before going back to the palace?” Lysithea suggested which brightened Lyla’s mood.

Fervently nodding, Lyla jumped out of the box she was sitting on with Lysithea, finishing the rest of her ice cream after doing so.

“There’s a bakery out near the docks that sells cinnamon rolls!” Lyla exclaimed with clear excitement at eating the delectably sweet rolls of pastry.

This in turn, had the same effect on Lysithea, having also liked such a perfect combination of baking and pastry, she could feel her mouth water despite having some leftover ice cream in her hand.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Lysithea asked, finishing her remaining ice cream before offering her hand to Lyla.

The little girl happily held her mother’s hand and once again, the pair resumed their adventure into the city.

But just as the day seemed to turn for the better for the two of them--

“Will you also teach Jeralt sometime when he grows up?” Lyla curiously asked.

Her mother didn’t waste a single moment nodding.

“Of course, a responsible parent must always be their children’s first teacher.” Lysithea replied with a smile.

Deep within her, Lysithea felt a warmth lit up as she thought of the prospect of teaching her children in this time. She could feel excitement over bonding with Lyla and Jeralt, she even looked forward to seeing them grow up, something that surprised her as she realized that despite this current age of hers and the amnesia she had… she could truly feel the maternal instincts she has over them.

As well as this love she has for them, she also thought that if she doesn’t return to normal… then maybe, she wouldn’t mind forging new memories to replace what she had lost--

“Then you will also teach the new baby after it comes out soon--” Lyla’s face paled in horror as she realized what a massive mistake she had made.

Immediately letting go of Lysithea’s hand, Lyla covered her mouth, an act that didn’t help as Lysithea stopped in her tracks and glanced at Lyla with widened eyes. Judging by the look in her mother’s eyes, Lyla mentally slapped herself many times at the confusion that was beginning to set in those pinkish red eyes she inherited from her, confusion she had caused.

It was at that moment that Lyla realized what her father meant about not telling Lysithea about her pregnancy.

“What did you just say?”

Lyla stepped back as Lysithea stepped forward, the Ordelia’s eyes were wide open, her mouth agape.

Her right hand instinctively touched her stomach. For the past few days, she had wondered why she had been feeling suddenly ill for most of her mornings and why her mood suddenly goes from one state to another, likening it to a terrible squall that immediately leaves but still leaving a trail of destruction. She had thought it was the side effect of her regression to this fifteen year old version of her, that her body was still getting used to it.

Then, she felt anger, not at the little girl before her but at the professor. She had asked him one time regarding such an issue, he merely told her it was just the side effect of the magical accident that befell upon her. At first in her own state of confusion, Lysithea believed him but had the nagging feeling something was off when Byleth told her the lie. Why didn’t he tell her? What is to gain from keeping such a vital piece of information, secret? Is this the reason why he limited the places she could go?

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, m-m-mom.” Lyla stammered at an increasingly nervous state.

“Lyla…You said something about a baby coming out.”

“D-Did I-I? I was t-talking about J-Jeralt w-when he c-comes o-out of his c-crib--”

“LYLA!”

The princess quivered in fear when her mother raised her voice, this even made the other people around them look at them with raised eyebrows.

Lysithea knew she herself was a terrible liar but she can tell when someone tells her a lie, only a few can deceive her such as Claude and most recently, the professor. Lyla’s nervous and scared look as well as her shaky body language was all the answers Lysithea needed.

But she hungered for more.

It was clear that Lyla knew more and she would get her answers from her.

“M-Mom?”

“Get back here.” Lysithea told her, walking towards her with intent to demand more answers.

Lyla’s feet were frozen in place, she had seen her mother angry yes but that’s because it was out of love and a need to discipline her but the aura and expression Lysithea was giving off now was far from that and it terrified her.

As Lysithea drew near, Lyla found the strength to move her feet and quickly turned around to run away from her mother.

“LYLA!” Lysithea shouted out as the young girl bolted away from her.

Tears threatened to spill in Lyla’s eyes as confusion began to cloud her mind on what she should do with the mess she made. The reaction from her mother was one thing but the reaction her father will have once he finds out what Lyla did was another.

She was used to the fact that one of her parents would scold her while the other would comfort her but in this moment, she feared what would happen if both parents came to her. But what was she more concerned about? The very possibility of her parents arguing and it was all caused by her.

The young princess desperately ignored her mother’s call for her, running through the various people in the city along her way, she looked back to check where her mother was and she felt relief seeing Lysithea get lost in the sea of people in Derdriu.

Which proved to be nothing more than a brief respite as the moment she turned her eyes back to what was in front of her, she had crashed into someone who smelled of sweat.

Yelping from her face crashing into the leg of a tall grown man, Lyla fell on her backside, hitting the stone floor. The sound of various coins falling and scattering all over was heard, in her fall she had dropped her coin purse, scattering many pieces of copper, silver and some gold all over the floor.

“Oh? What do we have here?” A deep voice of a man asked mockingly.

Lyla looked up to see a muscled burly man with long hair and a bushy beard wearing simple clothes of a shirt and pants typically worn by dock workers, behind him were a gang of a dozen men of differing appearances, all seemed to be following him until Lyla crashed on to him.

“Boss, look at those coins she dropped!”

“Heh, I told you luck will be with us after I got a tarot card reading from that old hag earlier!”

“Shut it! Nobody believes in that crap here except ya! Yarr the only one keeping that old hag fed with how much coin ya spent on her!”

“Quiet!” The man Lyla had crashed onto shouted with authority as his followers silenced themselves stiff, even Lyla felt afraid of him.

“Secure the coins she had dropped while I’ll try to talk to this young girl where she got such an amount of money.” He said, grinning sinisterly as he lowered himself at the now frightened girl on the floor.

The group of thugs then threatened anyone who tried to claim the coins Lyla dropped, some of the people passing by were all watching and wondering what was happening but were shooed away.

“Now, little one. Why is it that someone so young as you have so much money?” The lead thug asked, Lyla merely shuddered.

Seeing the fear grip into the young girl’s eyes, the man grinned at how easy it would be to get the information he needs from her. The moment he laid eyes on her, he just knew Lyla came from a rich family and all what he needs to do now is to ask about her parents and then hold the child for ransom, a practice he had done just a while back when he abducted the son of a well-off family.

 _‘No good huh?’_ The thug asked after finding how Lyla wouldn’t respond to his question.

“Can you tell me about your parents? Who are they and where do they live?” The man asked as politely as he could although he felt disgusted at having to play nice to get Lyla’s trust.

Lyla knew better than to answer such a question, she was already conscious of people like this one before her after her parents warned her about answering questions from strangers especially in relation to her status, that and her own wary nature demands her to keep silent lest she invites more trouble than what she had done.

“I-I have to go now.” Lyla said, shakily standing up and prepared to make a run for it.

Her effort went for naught as the thug grabbed her left arm and gripped it tightly to the point that he was almost going to crush Lyla’s arm with the power of his hold.

Lyla winced in pain, tears began to stream from her eyes before she turned to the man and with tearful defiant eyes, proceeded to try and slap the man’s hand away, reddening her palm with every successive slap.

“Let go of me!” Lyla demanded, trying to pull her arm off only for the man to tighten his grip more, releasing a new wave of pain in Lyla’s arm.

“You’re hurting me, you big dumb bully!” Lyla screamed in defiance before she looked around her to see different people in the city watching in horror.

“H-Help me!” She implored them but they were only cowed to silence by the other thugs.

“H-Hey, someone help or at least call the city guards!” One of the people in the crowd suggested.

“Boss, I think we need to go.” One of the thugs nervously suggested after overhearing what one of the folk said.

“Right, grab every silver and gold you can find then go back to the hideout. I’ll discipline this brat for being rude and have her tell me who her parents are then bleed them dry off their coin.” The thug holding Lyla ordered while glaring at the young princess.

Lyla’s eyes widened in horror, she would be taken away? Is this what a kidnapping is? And it’s happening to her? Lyla felt hope was beginning to fade as it was steadily replaced by despair at the thought of being unable to see her parents again.

Her parents… Lyla’s thoughts desperately went to her mother and father, both of which she feared had wronged especially her mother. Would they actually care if she was kidnapped? Would they actually save her?

Gritting her teeth and mustering every strength she had for one final desperate call for help, Lyla screamed out.

“MOM HELP ME!” Lyla desperately screamed out, wanting her voice to reach her mother who is no doubt still looking for her.

“Quiet you!” The thug ordered Lyla, shaking her arm and pulling the crying girl towards him. “I better you some manners later--”

Then a small explosion all took everyone’s attention away, a small explosion and purple light that was caused by dark magic, one of the thugs was sent rolling on the floor, alive but unconscious as his body emanated smoke from the magic he received.

“Get your grimy hands away from her.”

Lyla’s eyes widened with hope as she saw her mother again but quickly faded when she saw the pure unadulterated anger she had in her pinkish red eyes, it felt like her mother was a different person as dark magic manifested into her palms as purplish flames.

“And who are you? Her friend? Her sister?” The lead thug questioned, keeping Lyla close to him.

“None of your business, all what you need to know is you and your band of scoundrels will have nothing left to bury in your coffins if you don’t let that girl go… right now!” Lysithea threatened him as the thugs regrouped in front of their leader, brandishing their daggers.

“Try to keep that cheeky bitch alive, she obviously knows this girl and might as well be able to help us more by ransoming them both.”

“But boss! She can do magic!” One of his men protested.

“You fools outnumber that kid by ten to one! Just do--”

Before the leader of the thugs could finish, Lysithea unleashed another sphere of dark magic from her palm, hitting the thug who was protesting square to the chest, sending him flying to the wall of a building behind the thug leader and Lyla, leaving a human sized dent on the wall.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. Hand her over… NOW!” Lysithea demanded but it was all for naught as the others charged to surround her.

Lysithea stepped back after one of the thugs tried to lunge at her with a dagger in hand, she then strafed at her side to avoid another before leaping back once again.

She was surprised at how nimble her body is, as if used to such movements, no doubt such movements were forged by years of fighting in a war her older self went through.

Lysithea knew she couldn’t use her magic brazenly with so many people around her that might get hurt. She thought that if this was only a battlefield, she would have no problem defeating these thugs as a group.

Two thugs ran towards her, one from each side, thinking the white haired girl can only cast one sphere of magic to one target.

Until Lysithea formed another sphere of Miasma before she split it into two halves on each hand, she stretched out both her arms and expelled the spheres of magic to her attackers on both sides. The magical spheres made contact to their bodies, exploding and sending them to the realm of unconsciousness.

Much as Lysithea had this desire to end their lives, she couldn’t allow herself to do so right in front of Lyla who looked traumatized and hurt as it is from what she went through.

Having four of his men already down by a single girl, the thugs’ leader was already getting furious on how his gang had trouble fighting her.

With six more of the thugs remaining besides their leader who had Lyla captive, Lysithea was careful in her approach. She could still fight and stall for time for the city guards to arrive which was her best option or just take them all out and safeguard Lyla’s wellbeing.

Her maternal instincts were ablazed after she had heard Lyla’s cries for help as well as seeing her being treated as such, it gave her the desire to inflict terrible pain upon the man who is subsequently holding her captive.

Even without her Crests, she was still a formidable force to be reckoned with as if she felt like her body doesn’t need them anymore due to how well conditioned and honed her control and prowess for battle is.

“You.” The leader called one of his men before throwing Lyla towards him, barely able to grab the young princess as his leader passed by him.

“Keep hold of her while I try to get this girl.”

“Let me introduce myself, I am--”

“I don’t care.” Lysithea interrupted the thug as she conjured spikes made out of dark magic, manifesting beside and above her but unlike what she uses in battles, these ones were a weakened form of her signature magic, powerful enough to maim someone.

“Kids these days, no inch of respect. Not even going to give you the decency to introduce yourself.”

“Not for people like you!” Lysithea shouted with rage as her dark magic’s aura intensified, resonating with her flaring emotions.

The leader of the thugs chuckled. “And being foolish enough to be blinded by emotion that you don’t notice someone behind you.”

Lyla’s eyes widened in horror as a hooded figure from the crown behind Lysithea took steps towards Lysithea’s back.

“MOM! LOOK OUT!”

Lysithea’s eyes widened and swiftly turned around to face the person behind her, only to be hit by a wooden cudgel on the side of her head, stunning her enough to make her fall down to the floor.

Lyla’s eyes widened in horror as she bore witness to her mother reeling in and out of consciousness from the blow she received on her head, her ears were ringing from the pain on her head, her vision blurred as she gritted her teeth. Lysithea looked up with her dimming vision, Lyla’s mouth was crying out for her in desperation, tears falling from her eyes, she couldn’t hear what she was saying but Lysithea knew Lyla was trying to tell to stand up.

As the remaining thugs approached to restrain her, Lysithea was still defiant and despite her dazed state, she conjured another sphere of Miasma to the man responsible for hitting her with a cudgel, blasting him away from her.

This made the other thugs hasten their approach to her, two men immediately held her hands to prevent her from casting magic again while another further stunned Lysithea by hitting her with the back of his hand.

“No! Stop hitting her!” Lyla screamed out to the point of pleading, worrying about her mother’s state as well as the baby inside her.

“She hit us first, girl. We’re just getting even with her.” One of the thugs said as he punched Lysithea’s stomach, much to Lyla’s horror.

Unable to take in what was happening to her and her mother, Lyla closed her eyes, wishing someone would save them both or better yet, she had wished she had the necessary power to reverse everything that happened.

She kept praying and praying, ignoring the sounds around her, pleading for someone out there to help them, especially her father.

Until everything went silent…

* * *

“Your Majesty, the gang being led by Dezel and his thugs have been becoming bold lately.” A merchant presented his case towards Byleth who seemed exhausted by handling all the audiences today, alone.

He had been stressed out from listening in and giving solutions to the people who had an audience with him, some of the attendees were people who had matters involving Lysithea’s own projects that he isn’t well-versed in.

It frustrated him and what frustrated him more are the questions of where the queen was and inquiries about her wellbeing.

Byleth, time and time again had told everyone she wasn’t feeling well due to an accident and when pressed for more answers, Byleth demanded their silence. Telling them that the Queen of Fodlan will present herself when she is ready.

“They kidnapped my boy lately not long after they did the same to another merchant all under the noses of the city watch. Their entire operation involves theft, extortion or kidnapping for ransom money.”

The king had heard of this in one of the reports of the captain of the city watch. He had ordered him and the city watch to investigate this matter and try to find the perpetrators only for Dezel’s gang to elude them.

He feared for the safety of his citizens especially those who are directly living under his and Lysithea’s rule in Derdriu, if he can’t protect his people in his seat of power, his ability to protect the entirety of Fodlan would also be put into question.

It came to the point that Byleth had asked one of his contacts to try and contact Yuri for help, despite the latter being a lord of the underworld, Yuri had been a great help as a bringer of justice who operates outside the law. He was sure the former head of the Ashen Wolves can find the means to locate these gang of kidnappers but alas, Yuri has also proven to be elusive all these years and may take some time to find him.

Byleth momentarily stared at the empty throne beside him that Lysithea once sat on, thinking what she could suggest to help stymie such criminal operations in Derdriu but alas--

“Your Majesty, we fear Dezel and his band of scoundrels are going to make their operations larger than before if they are left unchecked. If their reputation grew, the economy of the city would plummet due to visitors being afraid to come to Derdriu out of fear of being the next target.”

Byleth gritted his teeth, he knew the consequences if he allowed this criminal operation to continue on. Derdriu has been a hub for people of different races and cultures to mingle and co-exist with one another ever since he and Lysithea signed treaties of peace and declaration of alliances and agreements with other heads of surrounding nations most especially those from Brigid and Almyra. Both of which are their staunch allies due to his personal connection with their respective rulers.

If these thugs would continue to expand their operations, it would greatly harm the view and relationship of his own people to the others outside of Fodlan. It would question the safety and security he and Lysithea had built up and they cannot afford for that to come to pass.

Everything was silent around him as if awaiting a response from the stressed out king, Byleth could already imagine the merchant who seeked his audience as well as his other subjects in the audience chamber were awaiting a solution.

“I am trying to find a solution to such a problem and these maybe mere words for now but I can promise that the crown will find a way and bring these criminals to justice.”

With a sigh, Byleth opened his eyes to address his subjects more directly.

“I ask all of you who have been wronged by them to be patient and--”

His green eyes widened in shock as he was met by deathly silence upon witnessing everyone around him in the audience chamber were all still in their places as if frozen.

Every form of movement and sound ceased to be as he stood up from his throne, in shock of what was happening.

Then, he started feeling an uncomfortable amount of heat in his chest, the Crest Stone that has been his heart all these years was flaring up and resonating.

Byleth knew this feeling very well, having experienced it for so many times ever since he met the three house leaders many years ago.

Time has frozen around him, he could see and feel it well enough but what was surprising is that he can freely move around this time compared to back then that he too would be frozen in place, only able to see what is happening until he resets or resumes time using Sothis’ power.

He feared that the power Sothis had bequeathed is getting out of his control, first was his failure to use the Divine Pulse to reset time to avoid the magical accident that reverted Lysithea to her current state and now, time being frozen all around him and he had no control of it.

His heart suddenly felt like it was burning within to the point that it staggered the king, he looked down on his chest, his left hand on it and as soon as he pulled his hand away, he could see a bright fiery light coming out of his chest and leading to somewhere outside the palace.

Determined to see what was happening, Byleth took the Sword of the Creator, resting on the side of his throne’s armrest and went out of the audience chamber to find out the source of this mysterious phenomena.

* * *

Lyla’s eyes widened as everything around her froze, she didn’t know what had happened. She had been fervently praying for someone to save her and her mother, wishing for power to prevent what her mother was going through who she could see was being held together by two thugs and Dezel, the leader of the thugs striking her face with the back of his hand.

She suddenly felt afraid at what is currently happening, everyone around her were still and unresponsive, the seagulls and pigeons flying over Derdriu were also still as well as the water that was coming out of one of the fountains in the city were all in a case of stasis.

“W-What…?” Lyla stuttered as she looked around her, she was able to free her arms from one of her captors who held her from behind as she looked around her surroundings before rushing to her mother who had a bruise over her face.

Touching the sides of her static mother, Lyla tried to call out for her to respond but there was nothing, there was only Lysithea’s eyes staring groggily down the stone floor, stunned and hurt from the assault she received.

“No… no... what i-is g-going o-on?” Lyla muttered, her voice devoid of hope and rightfully afraid of her current dilemma.

“You happened.”

Lyla’s eyes widened at the sound of a voice from behind her to see a young girl floating behind her, she had long green and messy hair, her eyes bore the same shade of green her father, Flayn and Seteth had. She also wore an unusual outfit that was predominantly of the darker shade of blue as well as ornaments of gold adorning her outfit with red and white cloth braiding her hair, the cloth were also separately wrapped around her wrists.

She knew this girl, she had seen her in her dreams ever since her hair began to slowly change color.

“Sothis?” Lyla called out, vaguely remembering the girl’s name as she smiled down at her.

“Oh good, you remember who I am. Here, I thought you’ll be as forgetful as your father is ever since he took my power as his own.” Sothis quipped with a smirk.

“What’s going on? Why are you the only one moving?” Lyla asked the floating girl. “And how are you even floating?!”

Sothis rolled her eyes and gave her an irritated sigh. “Questions, questions and more questions. Look, do you need my help or not?”

“Help?” Lyla repeated in a state of confusion, what’s been happening around her recently had been quite taxing for her to comprehend now.

Sothis growled. “Help? You know me helping you out of this situation? Ugh, you’re just as clueless as your father is. You kept praying for something to help you and now that something is here, your very first reaction is looking like a fool--”

The disembodied spirit stopped herself when she saw Lyla’s eyes tearing up again, stung by her words. Sothis had forgotten she was dealing with a child this time, a child with more emotion than her previous hosts ever had.

Sighing once again, Sothis landed in front of Lyla, slightly towering over the young girl and placed a hand on her head.

“You want to reverse what happened right?” Sothis asked in a more tender tone to soothe the young girl’s feelings.

Lyla looked up at her and nodded. “I want to prevent all this bad stuff that happened to me and mom.”

Sothis looked behind Lyla to see the dilemma Lysithea was in, her eyes narrowed into a glare at the pitiful situation she was in.

“I can do that, well more like you can.” Sothis replied. “Do you want me to take you back sometime before your mother got into this situation?”

“I-I want to go back before I made that mistake of telling mom--”

“Now hold it, you’re not getting that far. You, naughty little creature will have to experience the consequences of your mistake today but not as heavy handed and dire as this.” Sothis told her with a reprimanding tone.

“And besides, your use of this power is quite limited so I can only help you navigate your way back into a time before your mother here…” She glanced once again at Lysithea. “Gets blindsided by a coward behind her.”

“W-Why?”

“Because your father still holds the major bulk of my power, that’s why!”

“T-Then w-what should I do n-next?”

“Use your head and maybe you’ll find the answer.” Sothis rolled her eyes but eventually relented at the pitiful stare Lyla was giving her. “Fine, warn your mother about the person attacking her from behind and the result will be far different than what you see now.”

“Promise?”

Sothis scoffed lightheartedly at the girl before giving her another pat to the head.

“Trust in me and yourself. You’ll see.” Sothis assured her. “Now, you only have one shot at this so better make sure you’re ready.”

_‘As much as I want to help you, that is the only extent I can go. We’re only siphoning enough power from your own father to make this possible and I’m pretty sure that fool already figured out what’s going on.’_

Lyla didn’t quite understand what was happening but nonetheless, steeled herself and gave Sothis a look of determination.

“Now, all you need to do is to focus your will in getting back into a point in time before your mother was attacked from behind, warn her and I promise you that things will go well for both of you.” Sothis advised her, floating once again before disappearing into embers of white flames.

“Close your eyes.” Sothis’ voice echoed in her mind.

Lyla did what Sothis instructed and began to think deeply at the recent events, remembering the moment Dezel, the leader of the thugs, talked Lysithea in an effort to distract her from one of his thugs from behind.

Lyla’s eyes opened as her ears were filled with the noises going on around her, she opened her eyes to see herself in her previous situation as well as mother having her Dark Spikes spell ready.

“Kids these days, no inch of respect. Not even going to give you the decency to introduce yourself.”

“Not for people like you!”

Lyla’s expression hardened, knowing what she must do to avoid the previous situation she had just witnessed, she spotted the hooded figure from the crowd behind Lysithea approaching her with his cudgel ready.

“MOM! SOMEONE’S GOING TO ATTACK YOU FROM BEHIND!” Lyla suddenly screamed out, surprising Dezel, his thugs, Lysithea and most especially, the hooded thug who was about to attack Lysithea.

Lysithea’s eyes widened and immediately turned around to catch the hooded thug redhanded and in the middle of raising his cudgel to hit her.

She mentally ordered one of her spikes of dark magic to hit the man, the spike of dark magic impaled his clothes, narrowly missing his flesh as he got sent to be firmly pinned on a wall.

Dezel gnashed his teeth in frustration, having expected one of his men to knock Lysithea out to get an advantage but found no option but to order his men to attack her.

“What are you fools still doing?! Attack her!”

Lysithea faced all the remaining thugs, she noticed one of the daggers that was let go by one of the thugs she knocked out earlier. Guided by the instinct in her body, Lysithea grabbed the dagger and channeled her dark magic into it to form a blade made of dark purple energy, acting like an extension to the dagger.

“Soulblade.” Lysithea murmured and waved her dark magic enchanted dagger while being backed by her Dark Spikes.

“You’re all going to wish you listened to me earlier.” Lysithea growled at the thugs. Armed with her prior training with a sword as well as the muscle memory her body has in close combat, there will be no one stopping her from saving her daughter.

* * *

Dezel watched in shock as Lysithea one handedly defeated all of them except for him and the thug who was holding Lyla at bay.

Lysithea stood alone, surrounded by the maimed bodies of thugs that foolishly charged in on her while she possessed a Soulblade enchanted dagger and her Dark Spikes, making short work of them as if she was used to battling such people.

The white haired girl then turned to Dezel with nothing but intent to hurt him in her eyes. Gripping her dagger tightly, Lysithea took steps to face the man only for the latter to find himself stepping back out of fear from the teenage girl before him.

Out of all options, the thug holding Lyla fled away in fear, leaving behind his leader to fend for himself.

Lyla took the opportunity to run to her mother’s back, looking warily at Dezel who looked like a child who lost his favorite toy or losing a game he rigged to win, only to be defeated by his own rules.

Lysithea didn’t say anything and just made her away towards Dezel, her negative feelings for the man manifesting in the form of dark magic aura emanating around her, her Soulblade seemed like a fire burning fiercely as she closed by.

With a cry for desperation, Dezel drew his sword and swung it at Lysithea, the girl anticipated it with a swing of her own weapon. The dark magic enhancing the blade cut through Dezel’s sword like butter, shocking the thug.

He looked at Lysithea with horror before Lysithea blasted him away with a point blank Miasma sphere to his chest, violently sending him flying to the air and crashing through the stone wall, breaking his bones as a result.

Lysithea huffed, wanting the desire to hurt him even more but nonetheless, stopped herself. Deactivating her Soulblade, she turned to face Lyla with a look of relief only to be taken aback when Lyla embraced her.

“I’m so sorry, mom! I’m so sorry for causing you trouble!” Lyla apologized profusely as she began to sob at her.

Lysithea was surprised by her actions but her expression softened, throwing away the dagger she used, she wrapped her arms around Lyla, compelled by her maternal instincts to do so. She knelt down on one knee to match Lyla’s height and hugged her again, tenderly combing Lyla’s hair with her fingers.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“B-But--”

“Ssshh…” Lysithea gently shushed her, slightly pulling away to get a good look at her daughter’s face, only to see a guilt ridden teary eyed face.

Lysithea softly sighed, she had a small part in her mind to scold the little girl before her but decided against it, she can’t make Lyla feel worse than she already does right now. Instead, Lysithea used her thumbs to wipe away the tears from Lyla’s eyes.

Before Lysithea can assure her, the city watch has arrived, either alarmed by the magical explosions Lysithea caused or being called on by concerned citizens that witnessed the encounter.

Nonetheless, they surrounded the pair with their weapons drawn and pointed at Lysithea.

“By order of the law, surrender yourself and be questioned.” One of the city guards ordered, holding his sword steadily towards Lysithea.

Lysithea stood up, her left arm outstretched to protect Lyla as she glared at the city guards.

“You have the wrong person, these people tried to kidnap this girl and I fought them off.” She said as more and more guards arrived.

“And you expect me to believe that a young girl like you defeated them all alone?”

“Ask these people yourselves.” Lysithea coldly replied, she knew that if they were taken in by the guards and they recognized Lyla, they would be escorted by the guards back to the palace which in turn, will inconvenience the professor.

She had to think of a way to escape the guards and let them arrest the thugs she defeated alone.

However, Lyla had enough of it all, she could feel how ready Lysithea is to fight if she had to. She didn’t want her to fight anymore considering what she saw earlier.

Wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes, Lyla stepped forward and faced the guards with firm resolve.

“I am Princess Lyla Eden Eisner, let us go or else I’ll tell my mom about this!” Lyla said, making the guards hesitate and looked at each other for confirmation. The citizens gasped in shock at the reveal. Lysithea felt weird of Lyla referencing her, using her name as a threat to get away despite her just being there.

Though, of course… who else outside the palace would actually believe she was the Queen of Fodlan?

“Wait, did she just say she’s the princess?”

“Come to think of it, she has the same hair color and those eyes are unmistakable!”

“But why is she wearing ragged clothes like that and who is that girl with her?”

“She kind of reminds me of the queen to be honest.”

A sweat dropped from Lysithea’s brow, now the guards were confused and deliberating what they should do, some were still pointing their weapons at them, doubting the validity of Lyla’s claims.

“I’m serious! You don’t want my mom to get angry at you!” Lyla threatened them.

“Stand down. All of you.”

The firm command sent shivers to everyone as they looked at the source of the voice to see a stern looking Byleth, his green eyes fixated at Lyla and Lysithea.

He looked angry though such expression was replaced with surprise when they saw the unconscious thugs around Lysithea and Lyla as well as the broken wall.

“Y-Your Majesty!” The guards and the civilians of Derdriu bowed down to their king’s presence who ignored them and went straight towards the two girls.

Lyla then went on to confront her father, wanting to shield her mother from any possible reprimand.

“D-Dad, I-I’m the one at f-fault--”

“You two, get to the palace now.” Byleth wasn’t hearing any of it, the dead serious tone of his voice was enough to flatten Lyla’s resolve but not Lysithea who glared at him as if bearing a grudge over something.

Byleth turned to the guards around him. 

“Apprehend these men, question them and any willing witnesses here for what happened.” Byleth ordered the guards who immediately nodded from his order.

“Some of you, escort us to the palace.” Byleth further ordered, the guards obeyed without question.

Byleth then walked ahead of Lysithea and Lyla, the latter two holding each other’s hands with Lyla nervous at what would happen while Lysithea knew the time for answers from Byleth will be coming sooner than she thought.

* * *

“I expected better from you, Lysithea.” Byleth said with nothing but disapproval as the royal family walked and conversed along the hallways.

As soon as Byleth ordered the servants and guards to clear the area, Byleth let loose his reproach to the white haired girl.

“Do not even attempt to make Lyla an excuse for even going out of the palace, defying my orders.” Byleth added and turned to Lysithea who glared at him.

“B-But I convinced m--” Lyla tried to reason but was interrupted.

“You expected better from me?” Lysithea challenged as her glare was fixated on Byleth. “You dare say that after all what you tried to hide from me?!”

“I did what I must to ensure your safety especially with your situation--”

“You mean hide me to save face that your beloved queen isn’t here and was replaced by her inferior fifteen year old self!”

Byleth’s eyes widened at Lysithea’s insinuation as Lyla looked back and forth at her parents, shaking in fear and anxiety at having to witness her parents shouting at each other.

“I know why you have been distant from me ever since I… I turned back to this!” Lysithea continued after silencing Byleth. “You think I’m not the version of myself that you married, isn’t it? That you don’t acknowledge me as your wife just because I’m in this inadequate state with no memories that you made with my older self.”

Byleth remained quiet as Lysithea awaited an answer, her intense glare was fixated upon him and he couldn’t find any words to reply to that.

“That’s not true.” Byleth merely responded, lacking the necessary fire to respond in kind.

“Liar.” Lysithea accused him, balling her hands to fists. “Lyla told me things that you usually do with me. You normally eat breakfast with all of us but ever since I got here, you’ve been avoiding us. Lyla also told me that things we all usually do as a family have stopped ever since I got like this!”

“You don’t see me as your wife… you’re ashamed of my current state that’s why you’re not allowing me to be seen by others outside the palace!”

“Lysithea!” Byleth exclaimed, his temper rising at the accusation being hurled at him yet he knew deep within that some of what she was accusing him were true, he only needed to explain to her--

“And the worst of it all? You didn’t even inform me I’m pregnant with our third child! How can you neglect to tell me that?! I also figured out you told Lyla and everyone else not to tell me! Don’t you think I had the right to know?!”

Byleth gritted his teeth, he was furious enough as it is: he was angry at himself for being unable to protect his wife, he was angry at the situation of Lysithea and the risks of the baby within her, he was angry at how Lysithea allowed herself and Lyla to go behind his back and sneak in the city, endangering themselves in the process and now, Lysithea’s lack of understanding to the things he had to do for her.

That and the accumulated stress he had been feeling the past few days made it worse.

“Do not misinterpret what I had to do for your sake--”

“Stop it! Stop it, both of you!” Lyla finally had enough of hearing her parents yell at each other with such tones. It greatly hurt her to witness them arguing as such, coupled with what happened today as well as the accompanying guilt.

“I hate seeing you two fight! Especially when I am the one who caused it all!” Lyla cried out as guilt surfaced more and more within her, coming into the form of near ceaseless tears. “I never should have convinced mom to sneak out with me! I never should have agreed to keep mom’s pregnancy a secret! I should have asked dad to be honest instead!”

Lyla then sobbed uncontrollably as her parents’ fiery argument came to an abrupt end, extinguished by their daughter’s cries.

“Lyla…” Lysithea murmured, suddenly feeling guilt for being part of the reason why the young girl is crying now, she had forgotten about Lyla’s traumatic experience of being nearly kidnapped earlier as well as having to see such violence from her. It was an experience a child like her must never see so soon with her age.

Something she knew very well, having seen agony and death at a younger age.

Byleth’s eyes softened, he approached Lyla, to try and embrace her only for the young princess to shove his arms away and ran to her room, slamming it shut and waking up her younger brother from his nap. Her and Jeralt’s cries mixed as Byleth merely stared down at the carpet covered floor with guilt.

Lysithea also bore the same look, she looked down for a moment and glanced at Byleth one more time. She then went to Lyla and Jeralt’s room to console them, leaving Byleth alone in the hallway, reflecting.

Byleth deeply sighed, placing his hand over his face for the situation his family was in. He had to think of something but first, he knew he had to fulfill his duties for the day. He figured that Lysithea and his daughter might need some space for now.

Downtrodden, Byleth decided to freshen up first before continuing on to his duties as king.

* * *

Lysithea observed Jeralt in his crib, sleeping soundly for the night. She smiled and leaned closer to give the toddler a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night.”

Having been dressed in her long nightgown, Lysithea went to the bed she shared with Lyla, the latter was already sleeping in the middle of the large bed, going to bed while feeling bad about what happened earlier.

Lying down but not covering herself with the sheets, Lysithea placed her left hand on Lyla’s right cheek and gently brushed it with her thumb.

Her tears had all dried up after she cried herself to sleep while being comforted by Lysithea, trying to assure her that everything would be all right. What she just couldn’t understand during Lyla’s tearful confession was that she saw her being beaten up by the thugs, that she had seen the terrible hits that struck her before everything went the way it is, something that puzzled Lysithea.

The young girl had also repeatedly apologized to Lysithea for what she had done, something Lysithea kept telling her that there was nothing to forgive for, her maternal instincts compelling her that comforting the distressed young girl was more paramount than anything else.

Heaving a sigh, Lysithea wondered if this is what a parent must feel like, putting the emotions of their child above theirs even though they too are hurting. She felt renewed gratitude for how her parents raised her even after all the tragedy they experienced under the Empire’s atrocities, they continued to remain strong enough to give Lysithea all the care she needed despite their own pain.

She had no idea that such a burden was this heavy until she experienced it herself. Could her older self have experienced such a dilemma as well prior to all this?

The door to the room opened, alerting Lysithea to slightly rise up and check who intruded in, only to be surprised to see Byleth entering the room, wearing a black robe with pants underneath.

She could tell the professor looked sad… remorseful even but he didn’t say a word nor greeted her as he closed the door behind him.

The King of Fodlan went to Jeralt’s crib, checking upon the toddler as Lysithea observed him. She remembered what Lyla told her about what Byleth said to Jeralt and how he missed their son’s namesake and grandfather. A story she doesn’t know what came to pass though, it seems now is not the right time to ask.

Then, his eyes went to Lyla. He went to the bed, approaching on the opposite side of Lysithea’s position and went to sit down on the side, left leg raised up to the sheet covered soft mattress.

His eyes were fixated on Lyla’s sleeping form, he reached to brush away loose strands of her hair away from her eyes. Lysithea quietly observed him, Byleth then softly placed his at the back side and back of her head.

“She cried herself to sleep.” It wasn’t a question but a definite observation from Byleth as he regretfully looked at the rather saddened expression his daughter has while sleeping.

“She did.” Lysithea replied, her eyes going back to Lyla.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they quietly observed their daughter sleeping.

They endured such silence for minutes that felt like hours, both clearly had things to say to each other but couldn’t find the right time to speak up.

Byleth wanted to break the ice with his arrival in the room but failed to do so once he sat on Lyla’s bed, he couldn’t even look at Lysithea.

Tonight was supposed to be the time he would make this right, to explain everything to Lysithea or at least make her feel better and apologize for the measures he had to take.

“I--”

“How was I like when I found out I was pregnant with her?” Lysithea suddenly asked, Byleth glanced at her to see eyes yearning for answers.

“I think you already knew I had no plans to continue on House Ordelia, I didn’t dream to find a husband and have children so I wondered… how did my older self react?”

Byleth bit his lip, he didn’t expect this question and the answer wasn’t really something to be fondly remembered. Byleth knew very well what Lysithea felt when she found out she was with a child growing inside her.

“You were afraid.” Byleth honestly answered.

“Why?” Lysithea blinked, finding the answer unexpected.

“You weren’t cured during that time, the operation of removing your Crests was still being devised by us when you found out. We weren’t sure if it would negatively affect Lyla within.” Byleth admitted. “You were faced with a dilemma, wait for time until you give birth or proceed with the operation.”

“W-What was the difference between the two?” Lysithea nervously asked.

Byleth was briefly silent, his face bearing a solemn look.

“You had the possibility of dying from the stress and energy it takes to carry the baby considering how your twin Crests were already draining your life, you’ll either die in your late stages of pregnancy or from giving birth.” Byleth grimly said, remembering those times that they didn’t have much of a choice.

It was the end of a long war, Faerghus was gone, the Empire was defeated, the Agarthans and their final tool of revenge that threatened to destroy all of Fodlan, Nemesis was defeated and sent back to the grave, he and Lysithea thought back then that everything would work itself out only to find out it was just another beginning of one chapter of hardship.

“What happened with the operation?”

“It left you drastically weakened for a time and we had to keep observing if you and the baby were okay, thankfully nothing happened to Lyla while you were still carrying her.” Byleth answered, lightly patting Lyla’s head.

“To be honest, you were still afraid even if the operation was a success and Lyla was safe from any side effects.”

Lysithea nodded, listening more about her older self’s dilemma before she had all of this life set for her.

“You were fearing that the Crests you had may have done enough damage to your body permanently that you would still die giving birth…”

“Were you also afraid?” Lysithea asked Byleth, who gave her a nod.

“I was.” He admitted. “I… feared you would die like my mother did when she gave birth to me.”

Lysithea’s eyes widened upon remembering what Lyla mentioned about the professor’s mother, Sitri.

“My mother died giving birth to me and I feared I would go through the same thing my father went through after her passing.” Byleth lamented as he remembered the things Jeralt went through after the day that was meant to give him and Sitri joy turned for the worst.

“I feared the cycle would repeat itself especially after there was so much uncertainty following your operation… we… weren’t prepared for all of it.” Byleth continued but his grim expression became brighter.

“But… Everything changed when the 3rd day of the Harpstring Moon in the Year 1186 came, you went into labor that evening and it took you a lot of painful hours to push Lyla out. I almost couldn’t bear to hear your screams but I held on with you, we needed each other that time and you kept telling me how scared you were, that you didn’t want to die as well as Lyla.”

Lysithea could barely imagine that kind of pain she went through on that day, she often heard how the miracle of giving birth to life was a wondrous thing but the process behind was something to be least desired. For her to go through such unimaginable pain of having her Crests implanted, removed and then to go on to give birth in an uncertain situation, she figured why her life couldn’t get a break from all what’s happening.

“Then everything changed… when Lyla’s cries echoed across the room, I held her first… I couldn’t believe I was holding my child with you, I felt happy yet you still bore that look of uncertainty until I placed Lyla beside you.” Byleth’s smile grew as he relayed the story, a sight Lysithea noticed.

“You stared at Lyla for a while as she cried, I was afraid how you would react, if you were still afraid. Then, you cried not from pain or anguish but of joy, you pulled your head closer to Lyla and carefully touched her as you both lied down.”

Byleth could vividly remember Lysithea’s words to him during that monumental day in their lives.

_“Our child… Byleth, this is our child… our daughter made from our love! S-She’s so beautiful… She’s just so… wonderful!”_

“Something burned within you that night as you held on to Lyla. Fear that you once had was all gone and your doubts about yourself becoming a mother was replaced by burning determination to raise Lyla to a life of peace and comfort.” Byleth chuckled. “I have never seen you so happy, happier than when you got your Crests removed, happier than our wedding. Your smile was as bright as the many suns you were yet to see in your lifetime.”

Byleth brushed Lyla’s hair with his fingers.

“That was at midnight on the 4th day of the Harpstring Moon in the Year 1186. The happiest moment of your life.”

By the time Byleth looked back at Lysithea, filled with confidence once again after reinvigorating himself with his story, he saw a warm smile on Lysithea’s lips.

“To think the things I didn’t want to have would end up being the ones to make me happy later on… I can’t help but feel the irony of it.” Lysithea mused. “It’s also a bigger irony that this version of myself that vowed to never aspire for those things would find herself in a time where she had all of those things she wanted to avoid.”

“Lysithea…”

“It’s so ironic yet… I feel so happy about it. I feel things I never thought I would feel… I feel so alive and full of purpose looking at Lyla and Jeralt even if I have no memory of how they came to this world or how they grew up but I…” Lysithea’s warm smile faded and was replaced with something else “I feel so uncertain when it comes to you!”

Byleth looked down, feeling hurt by Lysithea’s admittance.

“I-I had a crush on you but I never once thought of marrying you.” Lysithea further admitted, painstakingly continuing even as she saw how it’s hurting Byleth, she knew she had to be honest with him rather than lie.

“I don’t know how and when did my older self fell in love with you and I don’t want to know!” Lysithea said as Byleth nodded in understanding.

“But…”

Byleth looked back at her.

“I would like to experience it for myself…” Lysithea blushed, making Byleth’s eyes wide as saucers.

The Fodlan King then felt Lysithea’s warm hand over his hand that was brushing Lyla’s hair, it felt smaller than what he had been accustomed to but it possessed the same warmth that he loved feeling.

“If you will have me… or at least this version of me…” Lysithea bashfully said. “How about you, professor? W-What will you do i-if I ever stayed in this form… if I can’t go back the way I used to be?”

Lysithea was nervous at how Byleth would answer this question, she already knew how the professor turned king would want her older self to return but is he willing to go through the same process all over again if it would mean being with her?

“I will wait for you until you are ready.” Byleth responded after what seemed like a while. “You say you feel uncertain on what you truly feel about me right now. I respect that but if you’re asking what I’ll do if you can’t return to normal…”

The Ordelia girl closed her eyes, nervously awaiting his response. She already feared the worst considering the difficult situation they were in, she had thought many times prior to this moment that the professor might actually find someone else to marry instead, for him and this kingdom he rules over.

“Then, I will find another way to kindle what you feel for me. Even if it would take years, I will give you a reason to fall for me like you once did.”

Lysithea’s blush went deep red at the resolved answer from Byleth, she gave Byleth’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“And what about this child in me…?”

“You will pull through like you once did with Lyla and Jeralt.” Byleth replied. “Somehow, you always find a way to go up and beyond the odds that are stacked against you. I feel stupid now that I doubted you in this age of yours. It has always been your determination that attracted me to you.”

Lysithea giggled. “I was supposed to ask what the baby’s name is, not that.”

This time it was Byleth’s turn to be flushed red, feeling embarrassed at how dramatic his mini speech was earlier.

“You decide.”

Lysithea looked down at her still flat stomach, placing her other hand on it. She does admit that she knew the possible risk of being pregnant and giving birth at this age of hers, it scared her but if the stories about her older self’s own set of challenges are to be believed… she can’t help but feel motivated to push through and live.

“Leraje.”

“Leraje? Is that a boy’s name or a girl’s?”

“Could be both.” Lysithea replied. “It just crossed my mind when I was watching over Lyla and Jeralt earlier, I thought of some possible names until that came to mind.”

Byleth chuckled, he does admit… the name felt right for him. Like it was meant to be like how he first felt when Marianne suggested his daughter’s name would be Lyla.

Finding a renewed air between the two of them, the two finally found it to themselves to fall asleep. As if the tension between them was the one preventing them from getting their much needed rest especially with all that’s happened in a span of a day.

“Lysithea?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for earlier and for not being honest with you in the current state of things.” Byleth apologized, looking away in shame.

“I don’t want to justify what I tried to do, I would just be making excuses to absolve myself.” Byleth continued. “It wasn’t right and it was unfair to you.”

Lysithea shook her head. “Let’s not go back to that anymore, professor… we can figure everything else out tomorrow together.”

The Fodlan King’s eyes widened at the latter words Lysithea told him, he remembered how his wife told him those same words, a declaration from her that they can find a way to any obstacle together.

With a satisfied smile, Byleth closed his eyes to finally get some rest, not caring if he falls asleep on Lyla’s bed. Lysithea also closed her eyes to get the peaceful sleep she sought for.

Their hands never parted away from each other as they lay on top of their daughter.

“Professor? I just have one last question…”

Byleth opened his eyes halfway.

“Hmm?”

“What did Lyla say about hearing ghosts almost every night? She said she stopped hearing them after I turned to this.”

Byleth was wide opened, suddenly remembering what Marianne confided with him two years ago.

* * *

Morning came.

Byleth felt his body clock kicking in, compelling him to wake up at this hour as per his daily routine.

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Lyla’s room, not the one he shared with Lysithea, in his groggy state he had forgotten that he slept in his children’s shared room.

He shared the same bed with Lysithea and their daughter while Jeralt still slept on his crib.

Byleth rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to remove any traces of sleep dust in order for him to perfectly open his eyes.

Once he did so, he looked to his side to see that Lyla was still sleeping, an unusual situation considering how early the young princess is awake everyday. His eyes then drifted towards Lysithea until his eyes widened.

Moaning and stirring up from her sleep, Lysithea found herself waking up somewhere she doesn’t recall sleeping in. She knew this room was of Lyla’s but why was she sleeping here?

_‘Why does it feel like I’ve been asleep for so long?’_

Blinking, Lysithea turned to her side to see her husband staring at her wide eyed as if he saw a ghost or something.

“Byleth? What’s wrong?” Lysithea asked as she was also surprised to see her husband sleeping on the same bed with her and Lyla. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re…”

Frowning at the bizarre reaction her husband has, Lysithea sat up and stretched out her arms, only to feel a tight and constricted feeling all over her body as well as the sound of her nightgown ripping.

Lysithea looked down at her dress to see her chest bulging out and the top of her nightgown loose from being ripped from within.

“Why am I wearing such a small gown?” Lysithea pondered as Byleth sat up and stared at Lysithea with eyes looking like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Lysithea?”

Lysithea’s attention from her undersized nightgown back to her husband who she still can’t figure out why he was gawking at her.

“Why are you looking like you haven’t see me for a while--”

Byleth didn’t allow her to finish as he wrapped his arms around her, wrapping her in a firm but warm embrace.

Lysithea didn’t know what came over her husband, why she was wearing such small clothes and why she felt like she slept for far too long.

* * *

As Byleth went to check on how far Lysithea’s memory was and if she recalled something the past few days… Lyla still slept soundly despite the noise, feeling exhausted from something she had no consciousness of doing last night.

There was a familiar deep sigh within her subconsciousness.

Sothis sat in her throne with an irritated look as she bore witness to what issue she helped resolve.

It was last night when Lyla begged for her to appear before her in her dreams again and when she did that, the young girl pleaded with the disembodied spirit to help return things back to normal as she was unable to see her parents hurting from what had happened.

“Even if she was reincarnated from a fragment of my soul… she’s still as hopeless as her father.” Sothis sighed once again. “And here I thought I left him in good hands ever since I bequeathed all what I had to him.”

She shrugged. “Oh well, it’s not like I told him his powers will grow and can do just about anything… like reversing magical effects and other things.”

But no, it had to take a pleading child of his for this problem to be solved by her guidance again. Siphoning the power she gave to Byleth while he was in close proximity to Lyla and then having Lyla channel her power to return her mother to what she used to be.

Then, Sothis formed a small smile as she closed her eyes to go back to her slumber until the day comes when she is called once again.

“Be happy once again, you fools.” Sothis wished the family she was stuck with, well before she went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is finally the concluding chapter! This honestly took a long time to finish due to how work has been rather taxing lately but I hope this story was to your satisfaction! We have one more story that is set in the Verdant Wind saga which will serve as the conclusion to this story series that started with Broken Hourglass. But for now, I owe Last Scion of House Ordelia a lot of updates!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Again, we have a discord channel that focuses entirely on the Byleth and Lysithea (Bysithea) ship, if you would like to join us, just follow the link here: https://discord.gg/wwjvAu6


End file.
